<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars Within Us (Discontinued) by FourOhFour_Error</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541017">The Stars Within Us (Discontinued)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourOhFour_Error/pseuds/FourOhFour_Error'>FourOhFour_Error</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attack, Rating May Change, Reincarnation, Soulmates, The 100 (TV) Season 1, but it's a small scene, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourOhFour_Error/pseuds/FourOhFour_Error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Due to reasons, I will no longer be updating this fic, sorry.</strong> </p><p> </p><p>100 prisoners sent to Earth for the first time in 97 years, the last survivors of a nuclear war – or so they thought. The ground is dangerous and beautiful – it's also hauntingly familiar to Bellamy and Clarke. But the ground has always been survivable, and the survivors are hostile and ready for war – until they meet Bellamy and Clarke. Strange prophesies and memories they can’t explain trouble them, why does it feel like they’ve been here before?</p><p>A Bellarke Reincarnation story taking place in Season 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong> Just a few things to keep in mind:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong> The mountain men started experimenting on grounders earlier then canon.</strong></p><p>  <strong>Finn/Clarke never happened.</strong></p><p>  <strong>Clarke knew from the beginning that her mother was the reason her father was floated.</strong></p><p>  <strong>Wells never came down with the 100.</strong></p><p>  <strong>Dax killed Charlotte in this fic, so Murphy was never banned.</strong><br/> </p><p> </p><p>I want to thank Arianne_Isobel for all your help. I couldn't have done this without you.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you like this story, I'm really enjoying working on this project. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the bombs fell, it was chaos and destruction. War was all that was left. When Becca came during the bombs, she came with a promise of survival in a time of great despair. She became their leader, a commander of the people. With her, she brought the flame – a guide that will pass on wisdom for commanders to come.</p>
<p>Not long after she became commander, two people who would ultimately change the world as we know it was brought to her. A force to be reckoned with; they were natural leaders, always knowing what’s best for the people. They spoke of peace and a society where war is not the answer. The people were in awe of these two, even Becca, who handed over the title of commander to them, for even she knew that with them in command, a peaceful world would reign after the death and destruction of the bombs.</p>
<p>Becca shared her knowledge of the flame, in a cryptic lab only to be shared with a select few. In time people followed their new commanders, their promise of peace came true. Who was left on earth followed them willingly.</p>
<p>Sadly, it didn’t last long. The people were greedy, looking out for only themselves, so the commanders decided to split their people up, creating the 12 clans. Each clan was appointed a leader, chosen by the True Commanders, to lead their people.</p>
<p>For 20 years, the True Commanders ruled over all the clans, peace no longer a foreign thing. Until a terrible accident took the commanders away from their people. The clans all mourned for days.</p>
<p>When the time came for a new commander to be chosen, a problem arose. They couldn’t decide who should be chosen, for there were great leaders in each clan. So, it was decided that the greatest warrior in each clan should fight to the death, and the champion will become the new commander. This was known as the Conclave. For 23 years the clans were stuck in conflict, those who were once loyal to each other now at war. When war was at its worst – brothers and sisters turning on one another, the True Commanders returned. Once again bringing the promise of peace. But with them, they only brought disbelief. A murmur of deception rippled through the clans, how could the True Commanders come back now? The commander Thune took them to Becca’s lab. </p>
<p>When the previous True Commanders died, no one dared to enter the lab. The drones – programmed to shoot anyone not authorised by Becca confirmed that it was true – The Commanders had returned. The 2<sup>nd</sup>, as they were now known took their rightful place leading, Thune willingly stepping down and the flame passed over to the True Commanders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peace was bestowed upon the land once again, the conclave abolished and twelve clans once again working together. The man chosen to be the next commander was a greedy and selfish man, tricking the True Commanders into trusting him. He murdered them in their sleep after he was given the flame. This traitor was known as Sheidheda, the Dark Commander. He killed his own people, even three of his flamekeepers. The clans often wondered why the True Commanders didn’t come back to stop this tyrant. Sheidheda’s fourth flamekeeper, Titus, killed the traitor and appointed a new warrior, Azury, as the commander.</p>
<p>Years passed, and the mountain men revealed themselves, upon discovering the blood of the grounders cured radiation poising, they started capturing people to experiment on them. When the 3<sup>rd</sup> arrived, 4 years later, they gathered the clans and demanded that the mountain men release their people, or they would open the doors to the bunker. It was the True Commanders who ultimately pulled the lever, killing every one of the mountain men, even the innocent. The commanders - devastated after the event told their people that they don’t think they deserve to be commanders anymore. The clans disagreed.</p>
<p>The 3<sup>rd</sup> didn’t rule long, only a few months before they both disappeared. Titus, the flamekeeper would tell the people not to worry, that the True Commanders will return when they are needed the most.</p>
<p>The people never understood how the True Commanders came back, no one did, except for the Commanders themselves and the flamekeeper, but they never spoke of it, any evidence they had that could explain why this is happening, was locked away in the lab, protected by the drones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“The air could be toxic.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If the air is toxic, we’re all dead anyway.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m here for you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Brave princess.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“For now, we make the rules.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Growing up on the Ark, where confinement was all you knew, finally landing on earth was beyond anything they could have hoped for. After the rough landing, and the loss of the two kids who followed spacewalker out of their seats, everybody was running in different directions, all just as excited as the other. Clarke jumps down the ramp of the dropship and takes a deep breath of fresh air. The books on the Ark could never compare to the real thing, the feel of the soft dewy grass beneath her feet, the great soaring trees that towered over them, the gentle breeze making their leaves sing. Clarke wanders around for a bit, taking everything in, when she notices in the distance, a peak that – according to the map in her hand – was supposed to be their landing spot. The Ark dropped them on the wrong mountain. They were supposed to land closer to Mount Weather, where they would find supplies in an underground bunker that would help them survive on the ground.</p>
<p>“Why so serious, princess?” Someone says behind her. It’s Finn. “It’s not like we died in a fiery explosion.”</p>
<p>“Try telling that to the two guys who tried to follow you out of their seats.”</p>
<p>Clarke points to the peak in the distance – it seems too far away and taunting when they have no supplies. “That peak is where we were supposed to land. That’s where our food and supplies are” she points out. Finn looks unaffected, looking around and grabbing Monty and Jasper – two lanky, mellow kids – by the collar and announcing they were going to find their supplies.</p>
<p>Clarke tries to get more, but Bellamy puts them off, telling them to let the privileged do some work for a change. It works on almost everyone, too excited to see the long term problems of no food or supplies – except Octavia. Clarke had to admit the smugness she feels as Bellamy’s dismay, but there’s no time for pettiness now, not when they were losing daylight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monty and Jasper keeps them entertained with their stories and jokes, they have a proneness to highfiving themselves, but Clarke has blocked them out a while back, focusing on what’s ahead of her. In the distance there was a sound, a chirp, barely audible over Monty and Jasper’s talking. It was a bird. <em>At least we know there are animals here.</em> Clarke thinks to herself. The bird chirps again.</p>
<p>
  <em>A northern mockingbird, most likely a male.</em>
</p>
<p>Clarke falters, causing Finn to stumble right into her. How did she know that was a mockingbird? The thought taunts her.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Finn asks behind her.</p>
<p>Shaking her head as the memory slips away, she murmurs “Yeah. Let’s keep moving.”</p>
<p>They travel a while longer, with Clarke ahead of them when she crouches down and motions for them to be quiet. There in the clearing is a deer. The first animal they’ve seen so far. They sneak quietly towards Clarke, staring at the animal in awe. The deer, grazing unaffected on some grass, seems oddly familiar, not in a way that she’s seen it on a picture on the Ark, or one of the few documentaries that stood the test of time up in space, but in a way that she’s stood here before, and when Finn catches its attention by stepping on a twig, the deer’s head snaps up, and when the shock of seeing the grotesque extra head wears away, she realised she was shocked, but not surprised. As the deer leaps away, she gets the feeling she’s been here before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The journey back to camp was quiet, no one dared to speak. The thought that there are people on the ground who survived scares her. People who threw a spear through Jaspers chest, they certainly aren’t throwing them a welcome party, quite the opposite - they’re most likely going to try and kill them all. When they arrived at camp, a fight has broken out between Murphy and Cayden, a kid who Clarke recognizes from Alpha station. She yells at them to stop, and Cayden immediately lets Murphy go. Octavia is limping behind them, Monty supporting her. Bellamy runs over to his sister, fussing over her in a softer way than Clarke expects from the rebel king. He shifts his eyes between the four. An unsettling thought there’s one person missing.</p>
<p>“Where’s the food?” He demands, taking Octavia’s weight from Monty.</p>
<p>“We didn’t make it to Mount Weather.” Finn answers.</p>
<p>“Then what the hell happened out there?”</p>
<p>“We were attacked.” Clarke explains.</p>
<p>“Attacked? By what?”</p>
<p>“Not what. Who.” Finn corrects.</p>
<p>“It turns out when the last man from the ground died on the Ark,” Finn elaborates, “he wasn’t the last grounder.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke convinces Monty not to come with them, since he is too important for their survival. So far, it’s just Clarke and Finn going, and she knows that will not be enough. Cayden has offered, but with his injured leg from his fight with Murphy earlier, he wouldn’t be much help. Clarke has one person in mind, even if she is loathing to ask him.</p>
<p>She stalks over to Bellamy and Octavia, where he is busying tying a cloth around her injured leg. When Octavia sees them approaching, she tries to stand up, telling her she wants to come with, but Bellamy stops her, telling her no. It’s a strange feeling that for once they can agree on something. “He’s right. Your leg is just going to slow us down.” Turning to Bellamy. “I’m here for you.” Clarke declares. He turns to her, looking cynical. “I hear you have a gun.”</p>
<p>Instead of answering he lifts the side of his shirt up to show the gun tucked into his pants.</p>
<p>“Good, follow me.”</p>
<p>“And why would I do that?” Bellamy scoffs in dismay, like the thought of following her anywhere would cause him a great suffering.</p>
<p>“Because you want them to follow you.” Clarke says, gesturing to the kids. “And right now, they’re thinking only one of us is scared.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As soon as you take that wristband off, we can go.” Bellamy says, holding her wrist up. She yanks her arm back.</p>
<p>“The only way the Ark is going to think I’m dead, is if I’m dead. Got it?”</p>
<p>Bellamy smirks, she’s a feisty one. “Brave princess.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“My brave princess, always running into danger, protecting everyone. When are you going to give me a chance to save you for once?” Bellamy places his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.</em>
</p>
<p>The two instantly freeze, staring at each other. Clarke staggers back, like the memory burned her. Bellamy stares at her, dark and brooding – silently questioning if that was real, or if the radiation was getting to him. But it felt real, the urge to reach out to her, to touch her – pull her in like he had in his head was overwhelming, but Spacewalker appears out of nowhere. “Hey, why don’t you find your own nickname.” Finn marches past Bellamy and leads Clarke away.</p>
<p>Murphy, watching the exchange curiously, gives Bellamy a questioning look, silently asking <em>what just happened?</em> Bellamy shakes his head and follows Clarke and Finn, Murphy not far behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They tread carefully, eyes roaming the area, searching for a clue – anything to lead them to Jasper. Clarke still has hope, she has to. She refuses to believe that the earth that was supposed to be their sanctuary could be this cruel and callous. Finn leads, already a natural tracker much to Bellamy’s dismay. They ignore the taunting, distracted by a smearing of blood on a stone and know they’re on the right track. Whoever took Jasper dragged him carelessly, leaving a trail that was easy to follow – maybe too easy.</p>
<p>They hear a bloodcurdling scream in the distant and Clarke takes off towards the sound, the others right behind her. They reach a clearing with a tree in the middle, Jasper hanging limp and barely conscious against the tree. Clarke runs towards him, but is halted by Bellamy’s hand around her arm, pulling her back against him sharply. She turns around to protest, but he shakes his head, cautiously moving to the side, stomping at the ground. The ground falls away, revealing a trap filled with spikes that Clarke would have walked right into had Bellamy not pulled her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On their way back to camp, with Bellamy and Finn carrying an unconscious Jasper, Clarke has a moment to think. Why did Bellamy save her when he hates her? How did he even know about the trap? It made no sense. But nothing makes sense here. Not the grounders who were supposed to have died out in the bombs, or their hostile reaction to their being back on the ground. Certainly not the memories that creep into her mind, unwanted and unexplained. So lost in her thoughts, she almost walks straight into Bellamy, stopping just in time. He raises an eyebrow, not his usual smugness though - and gives her a questioning look.</p>
<p>“How did you know?” Clarke finally asks.</p>
<p>“Know what.” Bellamy deflects.</p>
<p>“You know what, Bellamy.”</p>
<p>He’s silent for a long time, and Clarke starts to think he isn’t going to answer her.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I don’t know how I knew.” He answers sincerely. This is the first time he’s said something to her without hostility.</p>
<p>“That memory.” Clarke starts. “You saw it too, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Nodding, Bellamy thinks back to what he saw, of how he pulled Clarke close, holding her in his arms. It seemed so foreign, yet so familiar. Like he knew the way she fit against his chest, small and warm. Considering before they hit the ground, he’s seen her on the Ark a handful of time, only ever in passing, it’s like he knows her better than he should – her temper, her stubbornness and how cautious she is.</p>
<p>“Do you thi-”</p>
<p>Jasper screams out before he can finish, and Clarke moves towards him, checking over his injury. Whoever captured him was decent enough to clean and cover the wound. It didn’t make sense to her, why would they spear him and hand him up as bait if they weren’t trying to kill him? They reach camp before dark, Clarke leading Bellamy and Finn to the dropship, instructing them where to lay Jasper down.</p>
<p>This is going to be a long night.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to them, looming up in the trees, there are eyes watching them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Screaming woke Clarke up one morning. Almost tripping over her own feet in her haste to get her shoes on, she runs outside to where a crowd has gathered just outside the gates. She pushes past them and stops short. In front of her lies Cayden, the boy from Alpha. His lifeless eyes staring at the sky. Bellamy appears beside her, taking the scene in. He orders one of the kids to get tarp from the dropship. Bellamy crouches before the body, reaching out and closing the boy’s eyelids.</p>
<p>The kid returns with the tarp, and they cover the body with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everybody has been jittery all morning. If the grounders were able to come so close to their camp without anybody noticing, how do they know the grounders won’t come back again and slaughter all of them. Clarke has spent all morning digging a grave, worrying about what this could mean for them. This wasn’t supposed to be their life, digging graves for each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I found fingers.” Jasper whispers to Bellamy. He looks lost for a moment, his thoughts consuming him. “That is officially the weirdest thing I’ve ever said.” He laughs, like he just told a joke. Bellamy smiles quietly to himself, thankful that Jasper is still the same, despite what happened to him.</p>
<p>When Jasper and Octavia pulled Bellamy aside, telling him it’s urgent, he led them to his tent, grabbing Clarke on the way.</p>
<p>“This knife was made of metal from the dropship.” Clarke remarks, picking up the knife.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Jasper gulps.</p>
<p>“Who else knows about this?” Bellamy questions. Octavia confirms that nobody else knows.</p>
<p>“It means the grounders didn’t kill Cayden.” Clarke declares. “It was one of us.”</p>
<p>Bellamy knows what kind of hell this would raise, maybe too much for even him to handle. He tries to tell her that letting this out would be a bad idea, but she ignores him, like a woman possessed she wants justice. Bellamy stops her, telling her to be smart about this, that everyone thinking the grounders killed Cayden is for the best. Clarke disagrees.</p>
<p>He thinks he has the upper hand, maybe the Grounders didn’t do it, but Clarke sure as hell doesn’t know who did it either.</p>
<p>“Oh really?” She quips. “Dax.” Showing the inside of the knife where a name is carved in. “The people have the right to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Charlotte confessed to killing Cayden, Bellamy knew from the start that it was not going to end well. He just never thought that Dax would take it so far, but he did. He grabbed Clarke and put a blade to her neck. A surge of panic ran through Bellamy, and though he tried not to think why, he couldn’t help but think this was going to end as badly as he’d predicted. Charlotte decided to end it all by ending her life, jumping off the cliff. Dax let Clarke go, and she stumbled forward, falling to her knees and crying out for the girl. Bellamy stared in shock at where the girl disappeared into the ominous fog, there was no final thud of a body hitting the floor like he thought, no closure. She simply ceases to be. He turns around and faces Dax, who doesn’t even look in the slightest guilty. Bellamy charges him, tackling him to the ground, he punches him repeatedly in the face, losing all control. He almost doesn’t hear Clarke calling out to him.</p>
<p>Clarke tells him that they don’t decide who lives and who dies, not down here. She tells him that if they are going to survive down here, they can’t just live by whatever the hell they want.</p>
<p>“We need rules.”</p>
<p>“And who makes those rules?” Bellamy demands. “You?”</p>
<p>Clarke takes a step closer, shaking her head. “For now, we make the rules. Okay?”</p>
<p>Bellamy wants to kill Dax, but Clarke is right. So, they decide to banish him instead, with Bellamy threating to kill him if he ever comes back to camp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After everything that happened, the grounders taking Jasper, Raven arriving, banning Dax, it came as no surprise that nobody noticed that Octavia was missing. Bellamy, of course, was the first to notice – his sister, his responsibility. It was rare, for them to fall out. She would get irate when she wasn’t aloud out as a kid, but it was life or death then. Now, on dangerous grounds after he’d finally got her back, he couldn’t afford for her to be angry at him, not when he’d made the deal with Shumway to save her. When he got to her tent to talk, he found it empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+   +   +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Octavia woke up cold, well colder than usual. She opened her eyes slowly, expecting to see the white of her tent roof, but instead sees the roof of a cave, dripping and gloomy, yet still more beautiful than anything she’d seen on the Ark. Grunting in pain as she tries to sit up, she looks around to see a collection of knickknacks, unfamiliar and curious to her littering along the walls of the cave.</p>
<p>Something moves, and Octavia tries to jump up, but her injured leg halts her, she screams out in pain. A figure appears at the mouth of the cave, carrying a flame in hand, illuminating his dark features, harsh and passive, he stalks towards her.</p>
<p>“Please. Please don’t hurt me.” Octavia begs, shifting back.</p>
<p>The man ignores her, grabbing her leg harshly and pulling her closer. She screams and tries to get away, but he’s stronger. Holding her down he brings a blazing knife closer to her leg, and Octavia smells burning flesh before she loses consciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’ve been searching for hours, but still no sign of Octavia. The group travelling with Bellamy is on the verge of giving up, but they’re close, he knows it. Bellamy crouches down, shining his torch on the ground, searching for anything, anything that could help him find his sister. One of the guys gives that to him when he calls him over. He runs over to him, and the earth slopes down in front of him, steep and dangerous but he doesn’t care, he’s fixated on whatever’s hanging off the branch of a tree below. Tying a rope around his waist, he lets himself get lowered down, putting his faith on whoever’s at the end of the rope – it doesn’t matter though, the only thing that matters is Octavia’s belt, taunting him as it sways in the breeze. They’re close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Bellamy finds Octavia in a damp, cold cave, she’s trying in vain to unlock the chains holding her in place. The grounder – who Octavia must have knocked out – lay a few feet away from her. He races over to her, grabbing the key and unlocking the chains, pulling her into a hug. Nobody notices the grounder waking up.</p>
<p>“We should go, now, before he wakes up.” Octavia suggests, trying to pull herself up and get them to leave as fast as she could, not wanting to hang around longer than she had to.</p>
<p>They can’t just leave him here though, once he wakes up, he’s going to come after them. Quickly deciding, Bellamy walks over to a spear resting against the wall.</p>
<p>“He’s not going to wake up.” Octavia tries stopping him, claiming that the grounder didn’t hurt her, but Bellamy tells her that the grounders started this. Finn, crouched down next to the grounder, mumbles something Bellamy can’t hear.</p>
<p>The grounder lurches forward suddenly, taking them by surprise and grabbing a knife from his side and plunging it into Finns ribs in one fluid motion, and kicking Bellamy’s legs out from under him.</p>
<p>Bellamy doesn’t let this stop him, letting his anger take control he jumps up swiftly, blocking the grounder’s attack, but the grounder is stronger, and more experienced. He easily overpowers Bellamy, throwing him to the ground. He holds the spear level with Bellamy’s throat, pushing down. Bellamy knows he’s losing this battle, their time on the Ark left them unprepared for situations like these, hand to hand combat wasn’t taught, that’s what guns were for. He looks up to the grounder, staring death in the eye.</p>
<p>The grounder freezes; he’s just staring at Bellamy, confusion contorting his features. Bellamy pushes against the spear and surprisingly, the grounder pulls back, stepping away in shock. Bellamy takes this moment to stand up. But the grounder just stands frozen, mouth agape as he stares at Bellamy, not because he pushed the spear away, the grounder had let him do it. He was staring at him like he was trying to place his face, like a long forgotten face in the crowd, his jaw works for a moment, looking like he’s about to say something, but Jasper cuts him off with a moment of bravado, hitting him around the back of his head with a stick he’d picked up along the way. The grounder falls forward, nothing to break his fall he hits the ground hard, eyes closed, and Bellamy takes the opportunity to get Octavia out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The search party returned, and someone was yelling for Clarke to come. She runs towards the group, and sees Bellamy carrying an unconscious Finn, with a knife stuck in his side. Trying to fight off the panic that settles in her gut, she leads them towards the dropship, weaving through the crowd that has gathered. They deposit the unconscious boy on one of the tables.</p>
<p>Clarke begins by cutting away his shirt, checking his breathing, and making sure an infection hasn’t started. She knows what do, she was practically fully trained before she was arrested on the Ark, but she’d never had to do this on her own before.</p>
<p>She hears Bellamy outside, ordering the kids inside the dropship. Clouds are looming hauntingly, the wind howls and shakes the panes of the Dropship. A storm is coming, and without the supplies from mount weather, they’re completely unprepared.</p>
<p>Raven appears at her side, offering to help, hands shaking but determined to be of use. Clarke reassures her that Finn will be alright but accepts her help as they get to work.</p>
<p>Clarke doesn’t notice that Bellamy had disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The grounder woke up right as they were tying the last rope. Thrashing forward as he tries to escape his bonds, almost knocking Miller and Drew over. He keeps thrashing for a moment, before stopping completely, looking at something behind Bellamy. Curious, Bellamy turns around and sees Octavia standing there.</p>
<p>“Octavia get out of here.” He demands. But Octavia ignores her brother, moving closer.</p>
<p>“I told you, he was protecting me. You didn’t have to do this.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t about you.” Bellamy argues. “I’m doing this for all of us.”</p>
<p>“You did that for all of us?” Octavia questions, gesturing towards the grounder.</p>
<p>“No, I did that for Finn and Jasper, and Diggs and John and Roma.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t even him.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that.” Bellamy scoffs. “We need to know what we’re up against. How many there are, and why they’re killing us.”</p>
<p>The grounder keeps shifting his focus between the two siblings, trying to conceal his bewilderment, Bellamy can see it in his eyes, much like in the cave but he pushes the thoughts aside. His focus on the task at hand – getting Octavia out of here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After getting Octavia out of the room, more by force than her own choice. Bellamy steps closer to the grounder, staring him dead in the eye. There is something about him that seems familiar, but he pushes it away again, the intrusive thoughts currently unimportant. Right now he needs to know what the grounders are planning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They have been trying, quite unsuccessfully, to get any answers from the grounder for a while now, but He won’t break. Bellamy wasn’t even sure he spoke English. He was about to throw another punch to the already bloodied face when Miller called out to him. Watching the grounder for a moment longer, Bellamy walks over to where Miller is crouching down searching through the grounder’s things.</p>
<p>“What is all this stuff?” Miller questions, holding a few vials in his hand.</p>
<p>“Hell knows with these people.” Bellamy shrugs. He grabs a brown book from the bag, a journal of sorts. He glances towards the grounder – who doesn’t even blink – before opening the book. They’re sketches. Sketches that seem familiar to Bellamy. He pages through the book, hoping to at least find something that could explain why the grounders are trying to kill them. He stops at a drawing of a bearded man sitting down with vines and leaves around him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think you’ll find Abraham Lincoln was the 16<sup>th</sup> president, princess. Someone needs to brush up on their history.”</em>
</p>
<p>The memory comes and goes so fast Bellamy barely has time to register the words.</p>
<p>“Lincoln.” Bellamy murmurs, though apparently loud enough for the grounder to hear, because Bellamy hears him gasp, looking startled. Putting the book down, Bellamy walks back to the grounder. If he needed conformation that he did speak English, this was it. “Lincoln, it means something to you. What is it?”</p>
<p>The grounder keeps his mouth shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke and Raven have been working hard, removing the knife from Finn’s side and stitching it up. He was starting to burn up, but Clarke wasn’t certain if it was a fever, or something else. The injury looked worse than it is, which Clarke was thankful for. She’d needed Raven there helping her, though she knew she was itching to get back to working on the radio. Clarke takes a step back, telling Raven she’s going to go check on Bellamy and the others. Raven nods, grabbing Finn’s hand and holding it tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  + </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the hatch door opens, and Clarke steps out, Drew steps in front of her, blocking her path.</p>
<p>“Get the hell out of my way.” Clarke orders.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Let her through.” Bellamy says. The blonde haired boy moves out the way, and Clarke walks towards Bellamy and Miller. Bellamy notices the grounder from the the corner of his eye wearing the same expression when he first saw Bellamy, shock, bewilderment and well disguised fear.</p>
<p>“Well if he didn’t hate us before, he does now.” Clarke quips.</p>
<p>Bellamy is about to reply when the grounder grunts, almost like he’s trying to say something. “What?” Bellamy questions, but the grounder doesn’t answer, just staring at them. Shaking his head, Bellamy grabs Clarke’s wrist, dragging her away. “Who cares.” He let’s go of her wrist and Clarke tries not to think about how warm and comforting his hand feels around her wrist, and how it aches with the loss when he lets her go. “How’s Finn?”</p>
<p>“Alive.” Clarke quips. “His people will care. How long until they figure out where he is? And what happens when they do, I mean when they come looking for him? They will Bellamy.”</p>
<p>“Relax princess, no one saw us take him.” Bellamy assures. “He was chained up in that cave the entire time and thanks to the storm, we didn’t see a soul on the way back.”</p>
<p>The dropship rattles with the force of the storm. Something hits the side, the sounds of metal caving draws their attention to roof, worried that the damage it sustained on the landing was too much to withhold the storm. Bellamy finally breaks the silence “Look.” He opens the book that Clarke failed to notice at first. “In case you missed it, his people are already killing us.” He shows her a page with a drawing of their camp on one side and a tally of lines on the other, with ten of those lines crossed out. She slides her fingers over the lines.</p>
<p>“How many of our people need to die before you realize we’re fighting a war?” Bellamy questions harshly, Clarke flinches.</p>
<p>She’s about to let go of the book when something catches her eye. She grabs the book from Bellamy’s hand, ignoring his questioning look, she turns the pages to another drawing. There, staring right back at her, with almost perfect detail, is herself. Bellamy looks at the drawing, brows furrowed. The grounder made a drawing of Octavia, but this was something else. The drawing of Octavia is true to her, but the drawing of Clarke, well it’s different in every way. Not how she’d see herself in the mirror now, arms doused with Finns blood, eyes tired and weary; The drawing shows her wearing what appears to be grounder clothes. Her hair pulled back in an intricate braid she’s never been able to do, war paint on her face, and a sword held in her hand.</p>
<p>What is this? Who is this? Because this woman on the page looks like her in features, but there’s a wildness to her that Clarke has never harnessed, she holds herself with confidence, with grace and poise that she didn’t possess, she looks like the leader she’s so desperately trying to be now.</p>
<p>She turns the page, and there’s Bellamy, but not her Bellamy. <em>He’s not my Bellamy.</em> Clarke thinks to herself. Which is ridiculous, because Bellamy has never been hers, nor will he ever. The Bellamy in the picture is wearing grounder clothes too, a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back, a bow in his hands. His hair a bit longer. He too has war paint, and a scar running horizontally under his right eye.</p>
<p>The same as Clarke, it was him in features, but he was serious looking, like Atlas he was holding the weight of the world on his shoulders. Gone is the Rebel King, here on paper is a leader, face weathered and aged with hard decisions and difficult choices. Once again, Clarke thinks this is not her Bellamy, yet he feels so familiar, she can almost smell the earthiness on him.</p>
<p>“Bellamy?” Clarke whispers.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>The text in bold is trigadasleng.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven calling out that Finn was seizing tore her away from the notebook, she turned on her heel back towards the hatch – promising Bellamy they’d talk later. Bellamy knows that later he’ll have answers, he’ll make the grounder talk, whatever it takes. He shoves the book into the grounder’s chest. “What is this?” He demands, but the grounder stays silent. Bellamy fist collides with his face, brushing his knuckles – but he doesn’t care, the bruise on the grounder will be worse. “I’m going to ask you again – What. Is. This?”</p>
<p>He continues, but the Grounders is as stubborn as he is, but that’s okay, because only one of them is losing.  The hatch door opens, and Clarke steps out again, looking more furious than he’s ever seen. She storms past him, squaring up to the grounders face. The grounder tries to take a step back – but the restraints keep him firmly in place– and stares at the blonde, eyes wide and almost… frightened?</p>
<p>Clarke shoves a knife under his nose – Bellamy recognises it, he carried Finn back from the cave with it stuck in his chest. “What’s on this?” She demands.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about.” Bellamy questions.</p>
<p>“He poisoned the blade.” Clarke snapped. “All this time he knew Finn was going to die. What is it?”</p>
<p>The grounder stays silent. “Is there an antidote?” She yells.</p>
<p>Octavia opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by the grounder. “Yes.” He whispers, refusing to make eye contact.</p>
<p>Octavia gasps behind them, but Clarke tries to keep a neutral face. So he does speak. The grounder motions his head towards his belongings. Bellamy grabs the bag from the floor and brings it over.</p>
<p>“The vials.”</p>
<p>Bellamy takes the case out, passing it to Clarke. She opens it up, holding it out. “Left.” The grounder mutters.</p>
<p>Clarke looks to Bellamy, an untrusting and fearful look in her eyes. Can they trust him, or is this supposed antidote going to kill Finn? Bellamy nods his head once, they have to try, there’s no other options really. If they ignore it, Finn will be dead regardless.</p>
<p>She goes back to the hatch, glaring at the grounder once more before descending, Octavia following her. Miller closes the hatch door again.</p>
<p>“Why help us now?” Bellamy whispers, more to himself then the man in front of him.</p>
<p>The grounder stays silent, staring hard at the ground.              </p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After giving Finn the antidote, Clarke reaches over and takes Raven’s hand, reassuring her that her boyfriend will be fine. The mechanic nods, squeezing her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Raven came down, there was something there with Finn, flirty exchanges and stolen smiles, but Clarke wasn’t interested, couldn’t let herself be interested. Sure, he was charming, but how could she think about that when they were trying to survive down here? The ground was dangerous enough without getting feelings involved – almost constantly under threat from grounders and the mysteries of the earth. So she was grateful when Raven came, the flirting stopped and her thoughts weren’t so conflicted. But despite everything she thought, there’s something that pulls her towards Bellamy. An unknown force that demands her attention and make her reevaluate her stance on her feelings.</p>
<p>These glimpses of something – a memory or a dream – wasn’t helping either. He invaded her thoughts when she least wanted him to.</p>
<p>But still, it felt like something much bigger than them was at play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The storm passed, and the sun once again rose over the mountains, Bellamy went outside to assess the damage. Not much damage was done to the dropship, but the rest of the camp was chaos. Cleaning this up and getting everything back in order would take them all morning.</p>
<p>The grounder – still silent despite Bellamy’s best efforts – was still chained up on the third floor of the dropship, with Octavia tending to his wounds. They still needed answers, but after Octavia begged him to let the grounder rest, Bellamy decided that the interrogation can wait. They have bigger problems to take care of now. He had a camp to run and a mess to clean up from the storm.</p>
<p>He watches Clarke walk out of the dropship, looking shaken. After last night, with the strange drawings to think about, and almost losing Finn took a toll on her. She seems lost, wandering around camp.</p>
<p>Bellamy walks over to her. “We’ll get it cleaned up.” He refers to the camp.</p>
<p>Clarke shakes her head a little. “I wish this was our only mess.”</p>
<p>“Clarke.” Bellamy begins, grabbing her hand. “Who we are, and who we need to be to survive are two different things.”</p>
<p>Clarke is silent for a moment. “What are we going to do with him?” She digresses, gesturing towards the dropship. “We can’t keep him locked up forever.”</p>
<p>They can’t let him go, in fear of him bringing the rest of the grounders back. “I don’t know.” He answers honestly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Clarke? Clarke, where are you?” Bellamy calls out. He’s running through ruined streets, checking every doorway and crevice for her. He reaches an open area, where a large waterfountain used to rest in the centre, the ruins of tall buildings surrounding it. There are still some people about, but no sign of Clarke. He calls out again, ignoring the looks from the other people. He’s about to turn back, retrace his steps, when a flash of blonde catches his eye before something knocks into him, holding onto him tightly. Clarke. He found her. She found him. He wraps his arms around her, hugging her tight. She pulls back, looking up at him, placing her hands on his cheeks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bellamy.” She whispers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Clarke.” He whispers back, like they are sharing a secret. He surges forward and kisses her. She intertwines her hands behind his neck, pulling him as close as possible. At some point they come up for air, resting their foreheads together. “I thought I lost you.” He whispers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’ll take a lot more than some bombs to get rid of me.” She smiles.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Laughing, he pulls her back into a hug. “I love you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you too.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>+  +  +</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke wakes up from her nap, disorientated. Maybe the radiation was getting to her, or maybe she was just in a delusional state of exhaustion, but it felt so real. Like she was there in his arms, hugging him and pressing her lips against his. She almost wanted it to be real.</p>
<p>As if he knew she was thinking about him, Bellamy appears at the opening of her tent.</p>
<p>“Ah, you’re awake. I was just about to come wake you myself.”</p>
<p>Clarke notices the temperature has dropped, and it’s quieter than usual. She still hears the others, but the sounds seem distant. “How long was I asleep?”</p>
<p>“Give or take twelve hours.” He replies.</p>
<p>“What!” Bolting upright, she scrambles to get her shoes on.</p>
<p>“Whoa whoa relax, princess.” Bellamy places his hands on her shoulders, pushing her down.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t anybody wake me sooner. I have to check on Finn’s injury, and Harper complained earlier that her wrist hurts, and the medical supplies that are left need to be sorted out.” Listing off everything she need to do. She tries to stand up again, but he pushes her down again, giving her a stern look.</p>
<p>“Finn is fine. He was awake the last time I checked up on him. It seems the antidote was an antidote and not poison. Everything is under control. And I told the others not to wake you up, you were up all night. You needed the rest.” Bellamy tells her sincerely.</p>
<p>There truly are many sides to Bellamy, an enigma, not yet solved. “Thank you.” She whispers, not knowing what else to say.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Bellamy takes his hands off her shoulders; like he forgot it was there in the first place. Clearing his throat, he steps back. “Well like I said, I was just coming to wake you up. Miller returned with the hunting group earlier. Are you hungry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they ate the cooked boar, the two leaders returned to the dropship, climbing up the ladder, they have a grounder to interrogate. The grounder barely looked up as they approached, still forced to stand, looking tired and worn. His legs are shaking slightly, it seems he can’t hide his pain anymore.</p>
<p>He looks up slowly, watching the two. They stop in front of him, side by side. Two leaders, standing strong together, a force to be reckoned with.</p>
<p>“We have some questions” Clarke announces.</p>
<p>The grounder nods once, silently telling them he will answer, his expression neutral.</p>
<p>Bellamy begins. asks the first question. “Let’s start with your name.”</p>
<p>“Lincoln.” Good start, now they can put a name to the face instead of just calling him grounder the whole time.</p>
<p>“Why do your people want to kill us?” Clarke says next, jumping straight to the point.</p>
<p>“If they knew who you were, they would have never attacked.” Lincoln answers desperately, voice weak, but still needing to be heard.</p>
<p>The two leaders share a look. “Why is that?” Bellamy questions.</p>
<p>Lincoln shakes his head. “It’s hard to explain.”</p>
<p>“Try” Clarke demands.</p>
<p>The grounder is quiet for a moment, then shakes his head. “It’s not that simple. You wouldn’t even believe me.”</p>
<p>“Why won’t we believe you?” Bellamy inquires, almost mockingly.</p>
<p>Lincoln shakes his head again. “It will be better if you hear this from the commander herself.”</p>
<p>“Well the commander isn’t here now.” Clarke seethes. Bellamy wants to reach out, calm her down, but he’s in no place to be calming anyone down right now, he’s just as angry – just as desperate for answers as she is.</p>
<p>“Anya.” The grounder says, confusing the two. “She can help. She is the leader of Trikru.”</p>
<p>“What the hell is Trikru?” Bellamy demands.</p>
<p>“It’s one of the twelve clans, created by the True Commanders, to keep peace among the people. You are in Trikru’s territory.” Lincoln explains.</p>
<p>“You want us to speak to the leader of the people who wants to kill us?” Clarke scoffs.</p>
<p>“If you meet with her, everything will make more sense. They won’t kill any of you.” Lincoln promises.</p>
<p>Bellamy raises an eyebrow, staring at the grounder sceptically. He glances at Clarke, and he could almost laugh at their twin expressions.</p>
<p>They need time to think this through. They can’t make hasty decision – not when so much rides on it. Is it wise to meet the leader of the man they’ve held captive and tortured? Climbing down the ladder, Bellamy can feel the anticipation of a fight brewing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they do fight about it, hours and hours of back and forth.  The delinquents seem to realize the seriousness of the situation, because nobody bothers them. Clarke is pretty sure she even heard Jasper mutter about Mom and Dad fighting again.</p>
<p>Their arguing keeps circling back to one problem; What if Lincoln is trying to lead them into a trap? Clarke thinks they should give him a chance; there’s something about that man that tells Clarke they can trust him, but Bellamy is sceptical, he thinks it’s a setup, an ambush. Get the leaders out of the picture, and the rest will fall easily. He does make a good point, but if they want peace, they can’t hide for the rest of their lives. That’s not living.</p>
<p>Bellamy finally relents, agreeing to Clarke’s plan, mostly because he knows he is fighting a losing battle, but also because it is getting very late, and he’s tired of this. He’ll trust Clarke, just this once – if not for peace, just for an actual night’s sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, they return to Lincoln, agreeing to his deal. They remove the binds, leading him down the dropship, keeping a watchful eye on him. Octavia meets them outside. They reach the gate, and Bellamy goes through the plan again, threating the grounder that if he double crosses them, he will personally make sure the man dies a slow and painful death. Lincoln nods, having already heard the threat, twice.</p>
<p>As they watch the grounder walk away, Clarke places her hand on Bellamy’s arm, “We’re doing the right thing.” She reassures him, but even she has her doubts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lincoln showed up at the gates later that evening, Clarke felt a sense of relief. He hadn’t betrayed them, like Bellamy kept saying he would. She was relieved, if not a bit smug. She sees Octavia walking up to the grounder and narrows her eyes as she reaches up and hugs him. That was definitly a new development, one that Bellamy was not going to be impressed by.</p>
<p>“Do we have a meeting?” Clarke asks immediately upon nearing the grounder. Octavia lets go of the man, stepping back.</p>
<p>“They have agreed. They want to meet at the old bridge tomorrow, I will give you a map of the location.” Lincoln answers.</p>
<p>Clarke nods at the grounder, turning around to go search for Bellamy. She finds Murphy and Raven in one of the tents. Raven is sitting behind a table with scrap pieces in front of her. She said she can use it to fix the radio, but Clarke can’t see how useless scrap metal can be used to fix anything, let alone the radio, but thats Raven’s problem. Murphy is leaning on the table next to Raven. Picking up random pieces and either poking Raven with it, questioning what it is, or trying to break it, only for Raven to grab it from him.</p>
<p>“Have either of you seen Bellamy?” Clarke asks.</p>
<p>Murphy jumps a little, since he’s facing away from the entrance, he didn’t notice Clarke entering, but Raven just shakes her head at him, smiling softly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s behind the dropship helping with the wall.” Murphy answers, glaring at Clarke with no real heat behind it. Giving her thanks, she walks out, ignoring whatever is going on there.</p>
<p>She walks to the back of the dropship, where Bellamy is helping one of the kids tie two of the logs together. She calls him over, and he passes the rope to the kid, telling them something before sauntering over to her. “Couldn’t resist seeing me, princess?” He smirks.</p>
<p>“Oh please, what’s there to see?” She jokes, smiling, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes, Bellamy’s brow furrows in concern. He gently grabs her elbow, guiding her away from the others. As they walk, Bellamy asks, “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Lincoln’s back.”</p>
<p>He stops, studying her. “What did he say?”</p>
<p>“They agreed to meet with us tomorrow.” She answers. They continue strolling further away from camp, avoiding tripping over tree roots and rocks.</p>
<p>They reach a water stream, Bellamy steps through it, stopping halfway to reach his hand out to help Clarke over. She grabs it and follows him through. They continue walking, neither noticing, nor caring that their hands are still clasped together.</p>
<p>They talk about anything and everything apart from what’s about to come, both skirting around the subject. This meeting could either help them greatly or shove them into war. They stop at a small cliff, quietly watching the sun go down. It’s beautiful. Growing up on the Ark, the sun was always just there, never rising or setting, nobody able to see the beauty of a sunset. Here on earth, they could finally see what the books were talking about, when they said that a sunset is a magical thing.</p>
<p>They should go back soon, but Clarke is enjoying the moment too much to let it go so quickly. Taking a leap of courage, she drops Bellamy’s hand and steps closer to his side, wrapping her arm around his waist. He doesn’t hesitate to do the same. They stand there together quietly, lost in their own world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stay on that cliff until the sun as disappeared completely, cloaking them in darkness. They walk back to camp, their minds preoccupied with what to do next. There is still so much to do, so much they need to figure out, but for now, they will focus on one thing at a time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With only a few hours before the meeting with the Trikru leader, Bellamy and Clarke were stressed out, nerves were taking over now, and it showed the way they snapped at each other, resorting back to the way they were when they first landed on the ground. Octavia, Murphy, Jasper and three others were chosen to come with Bellamy and Clarke to meet the grounders at the bridge. Miller wanted to come with, but Bellamy told him to stay behind, that he’s in charge while they’re gone. Lincoln gave them a map, with the location of the dropship marked, and the bridge clearly marked. He told them to be there at noon, when the sun is highest in the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They begin their journey all too soon, Bellamy and Clarke tense the whole way. Jasper tried to relieve some of that tension by telling them jokes and funny stories, and it helped a little bit, but not enough to make them forget that they were walking into a potential trap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tree that’s unlike anything they’ve seen so far obstructs their path. It’s like something out of a fairy tale, whereas the trees around it are tall and lean, this one reaches out – grasping for the ground and the sky, entwining itself around nearby trees. From what Clarke has learned about trees on the Ark, she knows this one must be very old; its roots have grown deep into the ground and its trunk thick and bulky. It’s sturdy and stubborn, not even the bombs could take it away. It’s truly a magnificent sight. Yet, there’s something about this beautiful creation that seems familiar, like they’ve stood in this space and stood in awe of the magnificent earth. Clarke glances at Bellamy to see him staring up at the tree in wonder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reach the bridge when the sun is highest in the sky – at least, they think it is. They’ve never had to measure time like this before, on the Ark they were told what time was – down here the sky rules. The grounders are already there, watching them, studying them. A woman, probably Anya, stands at the other side, head held high. Lincoln motions for Bellamy and Clarke to continue walking, telling the others to stay put.</p>
<p>Clarke looks to Bellamy for reassurance, he nods, taking lead – which Clarke is thankful for. Despite this being her idea, Bellamy’s calmer than her, keeping himself grounded while Clarke’s hesitant.</p>
<p>They meet the grounder in the middle. The woman, intimidating with her dark clothing, war paint and a sword behind her back and another at her hip.</p>
<p>You can see the exact moment the woman recognizes them, because her entire demeanour changes. She looks less confident than before, more fearful. She stares at them hard, looking over critically.</p>
<p><strong><em>“Is it true?”</em></strong> She asks in a strange language. Clarke gasps softly, rationally, she knows she shouldn’t have been able to understand what was said, she’s never heard those words In her life, yet she understood with perfect clarity, and it seems Bellamy understood her as well, his expression was quizzical, but not as confused as it should have been.</p>
<p>“What is true?” Bellamy decides to question what they both have been thinking.</p>
<p>“That you are Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin?” The woman surprises them.</p>
<p>“How do you know our names?” Clarke demands. “Did Lincoln tell you?”</p>
<p>The woman shakes her head, an amazed expression on her face. “No, Lincoln did not tell me.”</p>
<p>Bellamy glares at the grounder. “Then how do you know?”</p>
<p>“There is much you do not know.” What is it with these grounders and being cryptic? “I know you do not understand, from what I understand you never do when you return - but I would just like to say what an honour it is to meet both of you.” The woman says.</p>
<p>Bellamy and Clarke share another look, not knowing what to say. <em>What the hell is going on?</em></p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Clarke snaps.</p>
<p>The woman ignores her question. “We must go to Polis immediately; the commander would want to know that you have returned.”</p>
<p>Bellamy steps forward. “We’re not going anywhere with you.” Avoiding asking about what ‘returned’ means, the grounders spoke in riddles – and they were delusional if they thought he was going anywhere with them.</p>
<p>The grounder keeps trying though, telling them the answers they want are in Polis.</p>
<p>“Can you give us a minute?” Clarke doesn’t wait for an answer, she just grabs Bellamy and pulls him away from the woman, who watches them curiously.</p>
<p>“I don’t like this.” Bellamy says once they are out of earshot.</p>
<p>“Me neither, but I think we need to consider this carefully.” Clarke replies. “If we can meet with the commander, we could possibly negotiate peace between us and the grounders. It would be everything we’ve fought for since landing.” If they cannot negotiate peace, who knows what will happen. The grounders outnumber them a thousand to one, they would have no chance on their own.</p>
<p>“I really don’t like this.” Bellamy grumbles again. Clarke smiles at him, putting her hand on his arm.</p>
<p> “It’ll work out.” She reassures him. He places his hand over hers, squeezing once, before letting go. Together they return to woman.</p>
<p>“Okay, we will meet with this commander of yours, but we have terms.” Clarke declares.</p>
<p>She nods her head, not even arguing with their decision. “As you wish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They ignored the groups constant questioning on their way back to camp. At some point they have given up, knowing they won’t get any answers from their leaders. Lincoln was following them, it was decided that he would stay with them the night, and in the morning, he would lead them to Polis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reach camp, and someone yells that they’re back. The gate opens, and Miller, Monty and Raven stand at the front to greet them. Monty and Jasper hug each other once they’re through the gates. Murphy walks over to Raven, the two instantly bickering like an old married couple. Miller greets Bellamy and Clarke with a smile, updating them on things that happened while they were gone.</p>
<p>The delinquents notice Lincoln standing among them, with six horses behind him; a gift from Trikru. They watch him cautiously. Bellamy tries to explain the best he can without actually going into the specifics that even he didn’t understand yet. They all seem to accept it, but still weary. Some ignore the grounder, opting to go pet the horses, the first time seeing such magnificent beasts up close.</p>
<p>Clarke walks to the dropship, prepared to get some work done when Bellamy grabs her arm, steering her away. “Oh no you don’t, princess.”</p>
<p>“Bellamy.” She grumbles. “I have work to do.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it can wait.” He smirks. “Right now, you need to rest. You look dead on your feet.”</p>
<p>Clarke raises her eyebrow. “Have you looked in the mirror recently?”</p>
<p>He laughs. “Oh, don’t worry about me, the moment I see a bed, I’m taking it. You should too.”</p>
<p>“Is that an invite?” She teases, silently laughing at the shocked expression on his face.</p>
<p>“It could be.” He decides to tease back.</p>
<p><em>Don’t tempt me, Bellamy, or I will take you up on that offer. </em>Clarke thinks to herself. “Fine, I’ll go.”</p>
<p>“Fine, you’ll go to bed, or fine you’ll go to bed with me?” He teasingly steps closer.</p>
<p>Clarke laughs, pushing him back. “Nice try buddy. I meant I’ll sleep in my own bed.”</p>
<p>Bellamy pouts, actually pouts. The two laugh and he walks her to her tent, just to make sure she does get to bed, no other reason whatsoever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They start their journey before the sun has risen, Lincoln had warned them the journey was long, but watching the sunrise almost made it worth it. Thankfully, since Trikru has offered them the horses, the journey will be easier, but even then it’s a struggle, not used to riding horseback, it’s quicker than walking, but not more comfortable. Murphy has already fallen off his horse twice, glaring at Raven when she bursts out laughing, but laughs in return when she loses her balance and falls off as well. Complaining to Bellamy and Clarke that they make it seem so simple. Clarke wants to remark that it is so simple but holds her tongue, not wanting to be at the receiving end of Raven’s glare, though it’s usually reserved for Murphy. Octavia seems to have gotten the hang of it very quickly, probably thanks to Lincoln.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They travel for a few hours before stopping, taking a break. Lincoln mentions that they are close to Tondc, a political location for Trikru.</p>
<p>Tondc, the name rings a bell.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Welcome to Washington D.C.” Bellamy shouts, laughing as he spins in a circle happily.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, thank you Bell.” Clarke laughs, stopping his spinning. “Now everyone knows we’re in D.C.”</em>
</p>
<p>Washington D.C? Is that Tondc? Clarke thinks to herself, trying not to think too much about how carefree and young Bellamy looked in that memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stop for the night, everyone tired and sore from riding so long. Lincoln makes a small campfire, everyone gathering around it. They cook some of the meat that they brought with them. They’d never eaten actual meat before landing on the ground, everything on the Ark was artifical, artifical protein paste, artifical fruits and vegetables, so eating meat and vegetables that were grown from the ground was a luxury they never thought they’d get tired of.</p>
<p>Octavia and Lincoln are sitting across Bellamy and Clarke, with Bellamy glaring at how close the grounder and his sister are sitting. Murphy and Raven sits to their left, the two sharing the last piece of cooked meat.</p>
<p>Bellamy leans back against the log behind them, looking up at the stars. Clarke joins him, laying down beside him.</p>
<p>“What do you think is happening on the Ark?” Clarke whispers.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” He says. “The most important people in my life are down here with me, so I haven’t really been thinking about it.”</p>
<p>Clarke nods slowly, a sad smile on her face.</p>
<p>“You miss her?” Bellamy asks.</p>
<p>“My mother?” he nods.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to miss her, but she is my mother, and no matter what she’s done, I will always love her.” Clarke admits.</p>
<p>At his questioning gaze, silently asking to elaborate, Clarke continues, tears sting her eyes, threatening to fall at any minute. “My father wanted to go public about the Ark’s failing systems, but my mother sold him out before he could. She’s the reason he got floated.” Wiping the tears away, Clarke feels his arm shift around her shoulders, pulling her in. She leans her head on his chest, his fingers drawing circles on her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke doesn’t remember falling asleep, but she’s laying on her side, a warm presence behind her. Glancing behind her, she realizes it’s Bellamy. He’s fast asleep, snoring softly with his arm resting on her waist. He looks so much younger when he’s asleep, more like the Bellamy she saw – or thought she saw in Tondc.</p>
<p>As much as she wants to stay right where she is, her bladder is refusing her this moment. Slowly shifting away from Bellamy, careful not to wake him, she stands up, stretching her hands above her head. The others are all still asleep except Lincoln, who’s sitting on the log beside a sleeping Octavia. Murphy is laying against a log, mouth wide open, snoring louder than all of them combined, with Raven using his thigh as a pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finishing her business, Clarke walks back to the group. Lincoln suggests that they start waking the others, so she bends down to where Bellamy is still asleep, and gently shakes his shoulder, trying to wake him up. It takes a few tries, but he finally wakes up. She does the same to Raven, who wakes up instantly, who in return slaps Murphy’s chest hard enough for him to spring forward groggy, exclaiming that <em>it wasn’t him.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reach Polis before noon. They all stare in awe at the town, it is so full of life and activity. They leave the horses at one of the stables, traveling the rest of the way on foot. Stalls litter the courtyard, its like pictures they’d seen on the Ark, but never truly dreamt they’d be able to experience it. Venders selling food, clothing, even weapons. It was a lot like the exchange, except there was an actual atmosphere here – crowds happily shopping and bartering, no one pays attention to them, and it occurs to them for the first time that this is what freedom must be like.</p>
<p>Lincoln leads them through the crowds, heading towards a tall building that survived the bombs, mostly. They pass through without gaining attention, to the people here, they’re just a group going about their day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reach the top floor of the building. The commander’s floor, Lincoln tells them. He leads them to a large set of double doors, two guards on each side.</p>
<p><strong><em>“State your business.”</em></strong> The guard on the right demands, it’s the same language they’d heard Anya speak, still foreign, but somehow, Clarke still understands it.</p>
<p><strong><em>“I bring important news for the commander.”</em></strong> Lincoln replies.</p>
<p><strong><em>“The commander is busy. How important is it?”</em></strong> The guard says.</p>
<p>Lincoln glances at Bellamy and Clarke, before answering. <strong><em>“The 4<sup>th</sup> has returned.”</em></strong></p>
<p>The guards look to the two leaders, surprise clearly visible on their faces. The doors are heaved open without a word, inviting them into the unknown.</p>
<p>Behind the door reveals a throne room; great Pillars billowing on the side, it looks like old architecture, probably from before the bombs. A red run of carpet leads up to a throne, wooden and spindly, two knives sat behind a young, beautiful woman – war paint smeared across her eyes and an emblem between her eyebrows.</p>
<p>This must be Lexa; the commander Lincoln has told them about. Cloaked men gather the room, lining around the throne.</p>
<p>The woman turns her head to the group, watching them curiously. They stop at the bottom of the steps, and Lincoln bows down to one knee, greeting the commander. Sharing a look, Clarke and Bellamy follows Lincoln’s example, bending down, the others behind them doing the same.</p>
<p>“<strong>Rise</strong>. <strong><em>What is so important it couldn’t wait?”</em></strong> She demands.</p>
<p>“Commander.” Lincoln begins. “I bring you excellent news.”</p>
<p>The commander leans forward in her seat, her attention captured.</p>
<p>Lincoln gestures for Bellamy and Clarke to come forward, and they move to stand beside him wearily. He doesn’t even have to explain further, for the commander gasps, eyes wide. She stands up from her throne, walking towards the two.</p>
<p>“Could it be?” Lexa whispers. She stands in front of them, eyes searching. Slowly, she places a hand on their cheeks, eyes wide in awe.</p>
<p>“The True Commanders have returned.” She exclaims suddenly.</p>
<p>Before any of them can process what is happening, Lexa bends down on one knee, the same way they just did for her. Around them, the rest of the people in the room have followed suit, staring at the two leaders with awe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading.</p>
<p>Until next time. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, it was really fun to write this.</p>
<p>Fun fact, this is the longest chapter yet.</p>
<p>I want to thank everyone who commented on the previous chapters, it gave me a lot of motivation to keep going.</p>
<p>Enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“The True Commanders have returned.” She exclaims suddenly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before any of them can process what is happening, Lexa bends down on one knee, the same way they just did for her. Around them, the rest of the people in the room have followed suit, staring at the two leaders with awe.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the Commander bows down in front of them, followed closely by the rest of the room, Bellamy and Clarke share a look of disbelief. Whoever these people think they are – they’re wrong. They’re not the <em>True Commanders,</em> or anything even similar. They came from space, any connection they had to the earth died three generations ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s uncomfortable, the people bowing to them, but luckily Lexa rises back up again, watching the two leaders with awe.</p>
<p>“Well that was interesting.” Murphy scoffs behind them.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Murphy.” Bellamy and Clarke call out.</p>
<p>“Your people will be ecstatic to hear of your return.” Lexa speaks.</p>
<p>“Our people?” Clarke questions. Their people are the delinquents back at the dropship.</p>
<p>Lexa nods. “Yes, your people, the clans.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Bellamy demands. “Our people fell with us from space.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you have heard about the twelve clans.” They both nod. “Well, they are your people, long before you were in the sky. You are their commanders.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The throne room is lined with twelve warriors, long billowing cloths stand behind them on the wall, each with a symbol and a name embedded onto it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“After much consideration, we have decided that this will be our best option for our people.” Clarke states. “There are too many people in one region, too much conflict. So, we have split the land into twelve sectors. Each one of you have been chosen to lead and guide a clan.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We are trusting you to be wise with your chosen clan; to not lead them astray.” Bellamy says.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He walks to the wall and grabs a cloth from it. Calling over one of the warriors, Bellamy says, “Henri, your longing for peace is what made us chose you. May your wisdom and knowledge guide you.” He hands him the cloth, the word Trikru written on it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Next, he hands the Azgeda cloth to Dalilah, a strong and courageous young woman. One by one, each warrior is given a cloth and a clan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Each clan has their own land, but you are not strangers to one other. You will not lift a sword to another clan, nor will you reject someone who is not of your clan.” Bellamy declares.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We are twelve clans, but we are not enemies.” Clarke says.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twelve clans, created by… them, to stop a war from breaking out. Clarke takes a moment to process this, the memories becoming more surreal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you saying that we are the commanders of twelve clans we’ve never heard of before we came down to earth?” Bellamy asks.</p>
<p>“It is true you have never met them before, but your previous selves were the ones who created the clans.”</p>
<p>“Our previous?”</p>
<p>“Yes, your previous incarnations.” Lexa answers simply, like it’s common knowledge.</p>
<p>Briefly, they’d learnt about incarnations on the Ark, different religions believed in different types of reincarnations. Some believed how good you were morally in one life determined how your soul came back in the next – even coming back as trees and insects. Others believed that you were rebirthed into another life, that the earth was continuously filled with the same souls. But never had they heard of the same people coming back to the same lives, same bodies – even down to the same names.</p>
<p>“Are you saying we are reincarnations?” Clarke questions sceptically.</p>
<p>“That is correct.” She replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa tells them of a forbidden island, used by Becca and their previous incarnations. On that island is a lab, with all their findings and recordings of earth after the bombs fell.</p>
<p>Still sceptical, they followed Lexa to a sacred temple, with a pod – similar to the one Raven came down in with the words Polis painted on the side. It looks like there’s more to word, but the letters are burnt and distorted.</p>
<p>There are drawings on the walls, above the lit candles. It’s unclear exactly what the drawings represent; maybe from after the bombs fell, if the mushroom cloud is anything to go by.</p>
<p>Clarke’s attention is on a drawing that’s eerily familiar, a night sky littered with stars over a blanket of clouds. Tall, looming trees that look just like the ones at the drop ship site – but that’s not why it’s familiar.</p>
<p>Bellamy looks over to her, noticing her attention is focused on the one drawing.</p>
<p>“What is it?” He asks, the sound bounces around the room, its too big, too empty.</p>
<p>“I drew this.” She murmurs, still not able to believe what she was seeing.</p>
<p>Bellamy’s brows furrow together, looking at her in disbelief. “What, you believe the crap they’re saying? About us being reincarnated or whatever?”</p>
<p>“No.” Clarke shakes her head, trying to make sense of it. “I mean <em>I </em>drew this, in my cell in the Sky Box. Just before – before they sent us here, this is what I was drawing.”</p>
<p>“That’s not possible.” he disputes angrily.</p>
<p>“None of this is possible.” She turns to look at him, looming over her with a spark of anger in his eyes. She should be more intimated than she is, but she knows that his anger comes from the confusion and disbelief of everything that’s happened since they landed on the ground. It was supposed to be simple, see if the land was survivable so the rest of the Ark could follow. Figure out how to survive as they went. “But how do you explain the strange memories? Lincolns drawings?”</p>
<p>It was never supposed to be like this.</p>
<p>“What is this place anyway?” Bellamy turns to Lexa now, his anger slowly turning into desperation. “Some sort of shrine?”</p>
<p>“Not a shrine” Lexa answers calmly, standing her ground against Bellamy. “It’s the temple where the people who survived the bombs came with Becca to receive nightblood. It was the most effective way to survive the radiation. The lab on Becca’s island holds the answers you are looking for.”</p>
<p>Bellamy finally relents, shoulders sagging and eyes defeated. Clarke puts a comforting hand on his back. “I know you think it’s rubbish.” She murmurs quietly him. “But I think we should go to this island, at least see what it’s about. If you still think it’s rubbish, I’ll tell Raven to get the radios working and we’ll tell the Ark they can’t come down ‘cause the grounds filled with a bunch of lunatics.”</p>
<p>Bellamy finally let out a strangled laugh. “Fine. Yeah whatever. We’ll go to the Island and see what’s supposedly there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa convinced them to travel with her to Becca’s lab. They agreed only because she said the answers they seek will be found in the lab. She gave them each separate rooms in the tower to sleep in, the days travelling and abundance of new information was catching up on them.</p>
<p>Each member of their group goes into their separate rooms, eager to get some rest. Bellamy stays behind with Clarke, silently asking her to follow him. They enter his selected room, heading towards the balcony overlooking the still crowded streets of Polis. They both lean against the railing, watching the clouds roll by. The sun casting an orange glow on their faces as it slowly descends.</p>
<p>They don’t speak, they don’t need to. They both know what questions are on their mind, also knowing that the other doesn’t have an answer. Clarke leans her head on Bellamy’s shoulder, closing her eyes. Since arriving in Polis, she only now notices how tired she is. She feels Bellamy wrap his arm around her, leaning his head on hers.</p>
<p>“We should get some sleep.” He mumbles. She nods, but still doesn’t move. They stay on the balcony until the stars replace the sun and a cold wind blankets them, just enjoying the peace. Bellamy is the first to move, turning around but never letting Clarke go. He leads them to the bed in the middle of the room, both taking off their shoes and jackets and getting in wordlessly, deciding not to question whatever is going on between them. Clarke is asleep before her head hits the pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are woken up early the next morning by a loud knock on their door.</p>
<p>“I’m coming in, you guys better be decent.” Raven’s voice comes from behind the door. True to her word, she bursts into the room, stopping at the foot of the bed, the two half awake and staring at her through bleary eyes.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Bellamy grumbles, voice muffled by the pillow covering most of his face.</p>
<p>“You love-birds better get up now, or I’m getting Murphy to dump cold water on you.” Raven smirks.</p>
<p>They hear Murphy from somewhere outside the room shout. “Why me?”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t want to be the one on the receiving end of Clarke’s glaring.” Raven shouts back.</p>
<p>Clarke throws the blanket over her head, ignoring Raven’s threats, Bellamy doing the same. She leaves them, returning a few minutes later with Murphy in tow, looking like he would rather be anywhere but here as he carries a bucket filled to the brim with water.</p>
<p>He doesn’t even give them a chance to protest before he dumps the entire bucket over them, ice cold water soaking them to the bone.</p>
<p>“Murphy!” Bellamy shouts, so loud Clarke winces next to him, but picks up a sodden pillow and tries to throw it at Murphy. It’s too heavy to go the distance Clarke wants it to, and it falls on the floor with a squelch while Murphy makes a quick getaway.</p>
<p>Clarke lies back with a frustrated groaned, her side of the bed is completely soaked through – as is the clothes she slept in.</p>
<p>“You can tell the commander what happened to the bed” She shouts to Murphy; she knows he’s just outside the room.</p>
<p>“I thought you were the commander” He shouts back through the open door. Raven snorts and Clarke throw a withering glare in her direction before flipping onto her stomach and burying her head into the soaked mattress. The sun hasn’t even made an appearance yet – it’s way too early to be dealing with this. She sneaks a look at Bellamy, most the water got her, but Bellamy got his fair share too, his shirt completely stuck to him, abs that are honestly unfair. Luckily, he’s too busy glaring at Raven to notice her staring.</p>
<p>“Great, now that you guys are awake.” Raven begins, like nothing happened. “We have a busy day ahead of us.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spend most of the day on horseback, the muscles in their bodies burning from riding so long. They make good time, reaching the half-way mark before they stop for the night. Lexa telling them that they are in Floukru’s land, the boat people.</p>
<p>They all sit around a campfire, eating their share of food. Gustus, Lexa’s bodyguard, was telling them the story of how Lexa became commander. Titus, the previous flamekeeper, appointed her grandmother, Azury, as the commander after he had to kill the previous commander because the man was a tyrant, who had no problem killing his own.</p>
<p>“He had to be stopped. That man betrayed and killed our commanders.” Gustus spits out.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t he the commander?” Octavia questions, confused.</p>
<p>“He was the appointed commander.” Gaia, the flamekeeper explains. “Our commanders.” She gestures to Bellamy and Clarke, referring to their previous incarnations. “Appointed a warrior to take their place once they were gone, so that the people would know who the next commander would be. We do not want a repeat of the past.” She pauses for a moment. “He murdered our commanders once they gave him the flame, because he knew once he had the flame, he only needed to get rid of them to rule the clans.”</p>
<p>“Titus killed him and appointed my grandmother as the new commander.” Lexa says.</p>
<p>“Titus sadly passed away the year Lexa was appointed commander.” Gaia adds softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, they begin their journey early again, reaching the shore a few hours later. There is a boat in the water, ready to take the group out. They pile into the boat, the waves making them unsteady on their feet, having never been being on a boat before. Some of the grounders stay behind, since the boat can only take so many people and someone has to look after the horses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being on the ocean, feeling the waves below them, is surreal. The smell of the ocean and the wind blowing in their hair as they move brings a sense of comfort, they never knew possible.</p>
<p>In the distance they notice an island; Becca’s island. Another memory enters Clarke’s mind, her and Bellamy on an island that seems so familiar, a dark haired woman next to them, staring out at the ocean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The island is much larger than they thought, trees covering most of the surface. The boat comes to a stop close to the shore. Everyone jumping out, wading through the water towards the shore. A rope from the boat is thrown around a rock, keeping the boat in place.</p>
<p>“We must travel alone the rest of the way.” Lexa speaks.</p>
<p>Clarke Immediately shakes her head, stepping forward. “No. We are not leaving our people.”</p>
<p>“They will be safe here. But the path we must walk is forbidden to anyone who is not a commander or a flamekeeper.” Lexa explains.</p>
<p>Clarke wonders what could be so forbidden, Lexa had said it before – but she hadnt quite believed it. More worryingly, she thought – why was she taking them somewhere that was supposedly forbidden? What if it was a trap? But still she needed answers. She turns to Bellamy, the two having a silent conversation. Nodding at each other, she turns back to Lexa, agreeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walk with Lexa and Gaia in front of them, leading the way, when a strange whirring noise catches their attention. Eyes tracking the forest, searching for whatever is making that sound.</p>
<p>“Do not fear. Those are just the drones.” Gaia reassures them.</p>
<p>“Drones?” Bellamy questions.</p>
<p>“They protect this island from unwanted guests.” She explains. “They won’t shoot us, because they will recognize you two.”</p>
<p>Staring sceptically at the flamekeeper, Bellamy and Clarke watches as the drones fly through the trees, heading straight towards them. The drones stop in front of them, weapons below the machines pointed at them.</p>
<p>The drones hover mid-air for a few agonizing seconds, before a voice sounds from one of the drones.</p>
<p>“Identity confirmed. Welcome back.” The drones turn around, flying back to where they came from.</p>
<p>The two stares silently at the retreating drones, mouths agape. Everyone telling them they are reincarnations is one thing, but for a machine to <em>welcome them back</em> is another thing completely. It’s like only now it truly hits them that this could be real, this is their life, reincarnation after reincarnation.</p>
<p>“Come, the lab awaits.” Lexa breaks the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They enter the lab, Lexa and Gaia behind them. Clarke questioned why the ground is forbidden, but their answers were vague; something about the memories should only be seen by the commanders, not really answering Clarke’s question.</p>
<p>It seems a bit over the top, but once they open the door leading to the lab, they understand why.</p>
<p>The room looks like a drawing book. The entirety of the walls covered in what looks like scribbles at first, but upon a closer look they see its drawings, drawings of them specifically. It’s from the lives nether can remember living.</p>
<p>There is a drawing of Bellamy and Clarke standing side by side on a hill, weapons in their hands, an army below them. Reaching out, Clarke grazes her fingers across the mural.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Enough with the war!” Clarke shouts. “We did not divide our people into twelve clans so that you could create a blood bath. The clans were created so that there would be peace among our people, not this.” She gestures towards the people.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is it weird for me to be attracted to you when you’re angry?” Bellamy whispers beside her, a coy smile on his face, and she holds her tongue, knowing that she won’t be able to reply without bursting into laughter.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another one shows them standing in front of a large circular door, the words Mount Weather etched on the door. Touching it has the same effect, showing her the memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You ready for this?” Bellamy asks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No.” Clarke replies. “But our people are in there. If we don’t stop them, who will?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well than, let’s get this over with.” He replies, lifting his sword above his head, yelling for their people behind them to ready themselves.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One shows them sitting by a campfire, covered in cuts and bruises, Clarke is laying down while Bellamy sits to the side, watching her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“How long until chocolate cake turns into being hung upside down and drained for their blood?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know, but we don’t have much time.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Another drawing shows only their hands, together on a lever, ready to pull it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I have to save them.” Clarke trembled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Together.” Bellamy responded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She nods, and together they pull the lever.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is one of them standing outside next to a large gate, hugging each other tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Seeing their faces every day is just going to remind me of what I did to get them here.” Clarke says sorrowfully.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What we did. You don’t have to do this alone.” Bellamy replies.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I bear it, so they don’t have to.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another shows them walking hand in hand down an aisle, Clarke dressed in a long gown and Bellamy wearing what must be the grounder’s formal clothing. A wedding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“How does it feel, Mrs. Blake?” Bellamy whispers to her as they walk down the aisle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Like heaven, Mr. Blake.” Clarke returns, smiling at her husband.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next is a drawing where they stand next to a dark-haired woman, handing something over to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I would like to give this to you.” Becca says, giving Clarke a small object with an infinity symbol on the surface.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is it?” Clarke questions, turning the object in her hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s ALIE.” She replies. She’s told them about ALIE, the A.I. that destroyed the world, Clarke just never thought it would be so small.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why are you giving it to us?” Bellamy asks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Because I can no longer be the commander; I never wanted it. That was ALIE’s wish.” Becca admits.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Becca.” Clarke whispers the name. The first commander. The reason why the world was destroyed. She turns to Bellamy to see him staring at the same drawing, the same look in his eyes whenever he sees a memory.</p>
<p>She turns around and sees more drawings. There are so many, each telling a different story. Each revealing a different memory of their previous selves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa walks past them, past the murals on the wall, and goes through a door on the other side of the room, gesturing for them to follow, Gaia behind them. The room they enter is stark white, hurting their eyes, with bright lights shining from the ceiling. The room is filled with technology that is just a forgotten memory to the rest of the world.</p>
<p>Raven told them it was because what the radiation didn’t completely destroy, the satellites that made the computers work were taken down, all technology eventually became extinct. The lab must have been protected against the radiation. It made them wonder how much of ALIE’s plan Becca knew.  A computer sits at the back of the room, with more monitors necessary. A glass case spans the entire left wall, filled with vials and glass bottles, strangely coloured liquids inside them. On the right side is a bookshelf, filled with many books, all varying from size to colour. A light grey couch next to it, fitting in perfectly with the design of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa stops in the middle of room, turning around. “This room has all the answers you seek. The previous commanders stored any information you might need in this room. Blood tests, DNA samples, everything.” She explains to them.</p>
<p>“Anything you want to know will be answered here.” Gaia speaks behind them.</p>
<p>“Like seeing strange memories that are not our own?” Bellamy questions.</p>
<p>Lexa turns to him. “Those are the memories of your previous, passed on from the 1<sup>st</sup>. Each incarnation experienced the same thing you two are experiencing now.”</p>
<p>“How do you know all this?” Clarke asks.</p>
<p>“Your stories are very popular among the people.” Lexa says, but then adds, “The flame told me as well.” She places her hand behind her neck, her fingers glazing over the scar left there.</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“Have you received any memories of the origin of the flame?” Lexa questions them. Both shake their head. The only memory they have of the flame is from when they touched the drawings in the other room.</p>
<p>“The flame was given to you… The first you, by Becca. She was the first commander. She came from space, same as you, and brought the flame with her, implanted in her head.” Lexa explains. “Becca called the flame, ALIE. She said ALIE recognized you two, your first incarnation. She tried to kill you but failed. You managed to stop her and separated the flame from Becca’s mind, releasing her from ALIE’s control.”</p>
<p>Clarke’s brows furrows, endless questions ticking over in her mind. How did the ALIE recognize them? And why did she want to kill them?</p>
<p>“What then?” Bellamy demands.</p>
<p>“Becca destroyed ALIE.” Lexa states.</p>
<p>“But if Becca destroyed ALIE, how do you know all this?” Clarke questions.</p>
<p>“I do not understand the world the first came from.” Lexa explains, gesturing towards the technology in the room. “The recordings of the previous can explain more.”</p>
<p>The two leaders share a glance. “What recordings?” Clarke asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turns out the recordings Lexa was talking about, were videos made by the previous incarnations, dating all the way back to 2056. Lexa and Gaia leaves, giving them some privacy. They each grab a chair, staring at the computer monitors, too afraid to press play.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Video_log_01    10/05/2056</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Two figures appear on screen, sitting side by side. “Is it recording?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes is it.” Clarke replies.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay. Umm, well this is video number one? Video log number one? Log number one? The first log?” Bellamy stutters.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s the first video, I think they get it Bell.” She laughs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They smile at each other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, let’s try this again.” Bellamy begins. “To anyone watching this, hello, my name is Bellamy Blake, and this is Clarke Griffin. Today, four years ago marks the day of the nuclear apocalypse.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It all started with ALIE, an A.I. created by Becca Franco, a scientist only wanting to make the world a better place. ALIE wanted the same thing but determined that the only way for mankind to have a better life, was to kill half of the population. ‘Too many people’, ALIE would say.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She got out of the black ice encryption – the Faraday Cage as Becca called it. She hacked nuclear launch codes, launching twenty-seven ICBMs from China, heading straight towards the United States. The ALIE code was destroyed immediately, and that was the end of it. Except it wasn’t. Becca told us about how the A.I. manipulated her into believing she was doing the right thing. She secretly continued with the ALIE code – ALIE 2 – supposedly making it better.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The A.I was carried in a crystal matrix, built that way to interface with humanity on a biological level. Becca said that ALIE 2 would understand the value of life by coexisting with us. But ALIE 2 was the exact same as ALIE 1. After ALIE manipulated Becca into inserting the A.I. into her own head, it took over, forcing her to be a passenger in her own body. ALIE took a pod and left Becca’s friends to die; a missile from the Ark destroyed the station.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Once she landed on earth, she became the commander. When ALIE met us, she was hellbent on killing us. Becca said that ALIE was afraid of us. She almost succeeded, but Becca managed to break through, warning us of ALIE’s intentions just in time. We were able to remove the A.I. from Becca’s head before ALIE could kill her.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“After that, Becca explained everything. About the ALIE destroying the world, about the artificial black blood she created to resist the radiation, and even about this lab we’re currently in.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Becca reset the ALIE code, and now it’s supposedly a non-murderous A.I. But we’ll see if she was telling the truth.” Bellamy scoffs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Becca gave us each a dose of the artificial black blood.” Clarke adds. “She said it won’t stop the radiation completely, since it’s only been four years since the bombs dropped, and the radiation levels are still very high, but it will slow down the process considerably. Our blood is now as dark as the night.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m telling you… Nightblood.” Bellamy interjects.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clarke sighs, shaking her head at the man beside her. “Bellamy thinks we should call it nightblood. I disagree.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Only because you’re jealous I came up with the idea first.” Bellamy teases.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Totally.” Clarke replies sarcastically.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know that one day the radiation is going to kill us – if something else doesn’t first.” Clarke says seriously. “I just hope we have enough time to figure out a solution to the radiation. If we don’t, humanity will be wiped out in about twenty years, and all of this would be for nothing.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Video_log_02    04/03/2076</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Video entry log number two.” Bellamy introduces.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We haven’t done this in years.”</em>
</p>
<p>It still looks like them, but there’s lines along their forehead and around their eyes that weren’t there before. Bellamy’s hair isn’t standing the test of time, grey flecks running through his unruly curls. Clarke’s hair is longer, pulled back in a severe ponytail. Their eyes are worn and tired now, the sparkle that was in the previous video extinguished.</p>
<p>
  <em>“The reason why we’re making another video now, is because we won’t be able to do it later.” Clarke states sadly.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Bellamy reaches over and grabs her hand, bringing it up and pressing a kiss to her hand. A flash of metal glints off their fingers, wedding rings. </em>They’re married?</p>
<p>
  <em>“To state it simply, we’re dying.” Bellamy says.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The radiation is finally winning. We knew this would happen. Becca warned us that the nightblood won’t stop the effects of radiation, only slow it down. Everyone who survived the bombs are all slowly dying. A third of the clans are already dead, and slowly the last of us will be wiped out. It’ll take another fifteen to twenty years before the nightblood can work properly.” Clarke explains. “Luckily, it’s not the end of humanity. We know that the stations made it up to the Ark, although we still haven’t been able to make contact with them. Becca says it’s the radiation; it created a sort of cloud, stopping any signals from passing through. But as far as we know, the people on the Ark are still alive.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We have also noticed a decrease in child deaths. Their bodies seem to be adapting to the radiation. At least now we know that humanity on earth will not go extinct.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“One day, everyone from the old earth will be dead, all memories of what earth used to be like before the bombs will die with us, but at least we’ll die knowing our children will survive.” Bellamy adds.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Video_log_03    12/10/2097</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey guys.” Clarke begins. Bellamy sits beside her. “We’re back.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“More like, we’re reincarnated.” Bellamy scoffs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let’s start from the beginning.” Clarke says. “We were born in the west, in what used to be maybe Idaho or Wyoming, we were never quite sure. We were told stories as children about the last of the commanders, far enough east that it never really concerned us. We were told there was a constant war between the twelve clans, we never had that much desire to go there, to be honest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A few weeks ago, a spy from one of the clans came to our village, and when he saw us, he demanded we return with him to Polis, the village were the commander resides. He refused to explain anything, but we had no chose but to follow him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We met with the commander of the twelve clans, Thune. He told us that we look exactly like the first commanders. When he asked for our names, and we told him it is Bellamy and Clarke, he demanded we follow him to an island. Once we were on the island, commander Thune told us about strange flying machines – drones he called it – that protects the island from intruders, and that only the True Commanders can pass.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We thought he was insane.” Bellamy adds.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, the man told us he thinks we’re the True Commanders. We were told the first commanders died years ago, killed by the radiation.” Clarke says.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We’re on this island which is protected by these so called drones, and he tells us to follow him to a lab that’s in the middle of this island.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, we walked, and sure enough, drones came out of nowhere, flying above our heads, circling us. The drones hovered in front of us for a moment before a voice came from one of the drones, welcoming us back.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Which is insane because we’ve never been here before.” Bellamy interjects.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Apparently that was the only answer the commander required because he started spewing about how the True Commanders returned, and how our people will be ecstatic that we have returned.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He told us that the clans went to war against each other after the first commanders died, just because the people couldn’t decide who should be the next commander. We grew up with stories of the Coalition, a battle between the best warriors from each clan, the champion becoming commander.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It has been hard, adjusting to this new life, being thrust into a leadership role you didn’t prepare for.” Bellamy says.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But we’re doing it.” Clarke smiles softly over at Bellamy “Together.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Video_log_04    27/12/2099</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, it’s us again.” Bellamy says. “It’s been three years since we’ve become the commanders… again. Well, again for the clans, but the first time for us.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It does get easier, being the commanders. We’ve made mistakes, we’re only human, but we’ve learned to work with this responsibility.” Clarke says.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Titus told us that we should consider choosing a warrior to take our place as commander once we are gone, to avoid a war between the clans again. It’s a good idea.” Bellamy mentions.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clarke nods. “We might have found the one. He’s a good warrior, and we think he could be a good leader. His name is Dakota.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Strange name.” Bellamy quirks. “Strange man as well, come to think of it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He’s born from the Boudalan clan. They were the one clan who tried to avoid the war as much as possible.” Clarke says. “He might seem a bit strange, but he’s proven himself many times. Even though he’s a bit vague about his past, I can’t imagine that he would turn out to be a bad man.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Video_log_05    29/01/2100</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An unfamiliar face appears, a bald man with tattoos covering his head. “Greetings.” He nods at the camera, unsure where to look, unfamiliar with the technology.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I must apologize, for what I am doing is forbidden, even for a flamekeeper, but I must tell you this, for incase I do not return from what I am about to do. Our commanders were murdered in their sleep. We have a traitor among us. He was your chosen, the one who would take your place as commander once you leave this world behind. He tricked you into trusting him, making everyone believe him to be a good man, an honourable man. But he’s not.” The man spits out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He has already killed three flamekeepers. The only reason why I’m still alive is because he thinks I’m dead as well. Sheidheda must be stopped.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I will do what my commanders would have done; I will stop him. He doesn’t belong on that throne, that tyrant. There are people willing to fight, people who refuses to follow Dakota. He is no commander. We will attack when he least expects it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If what our commanders says is true, that one day, you will return, then I hope you will understand why I must kill your chosen.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Video_log_06    07/05/2117</strong>
</p>
<p><em>Bellamy and Clarke sit in front of the camera, both looking weary. </em>They look the same as they were in Lincoln’s notebook. Clarke’s hair braided in the same intricate braids, the scar under Bellamy’s eye.</p>
<p>
  <em>“From what we’ve been told, we’re the 3<sup>rd</sup>. The third reincarnation.” Bellamy explains tiredly. “It’s been a rough couple of days. The mountain men have captured so many of our people. We just came from the mountain. We killed everyone in Mount Weather, even the innocent. All for what?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Natural selection wasn’t in their favour, while everyone on earth’s blood adapted to the radiation after the initial period where Becca’s nightblood helped get over the worst of it, the people of Mount Weather never adjusted to the radiation.” Clarke explained gravely, eyes weary and tired. “They used our people’s blood the same way Becca’s Nightblood solution was used, only not as effective. While it cured them of the effects of the radiation – it was never long term.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They had our people strung up like animals draining their blood for their own gain.” Bellamy spat angrily, his face flushing and hands balled up tightly on his lap. Clarke closed her eyes and leant her head on his shoulder. Bellamy huffed out a breath but calmed down, kissing her head lightly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We tried reasoning with them, we tried to make it so we all could survive.” A tear ran down Clarkes cheek, Bellamy’s arm wound around her shoulder, holding her tight against him. “If they’d have just let our people go, they could have carried on surviving, we could have shared the night blood solution, but they wouldn’t have it, there was no reasoning with them.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“There is no reasoning with people who keep people they consider savages in cages and drain them of their blood. They’re the savage ones.” Bellamy seethed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“In the end, we had to finish it, to save our people. We reversed the air filtration system, made it so outside air was coming in unfiltered, the radiation killed them in minutes…it was complete genocide.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We did what we had to… Together.” Bellamy murmured to Clarke rather than the camera. She nodded weakly and wound her arms around his waist. The camera cut out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Video_log_07    07/05/2117</strong>
</p>
<p>They appear in camera again, looking as though no time has passed. They’re both in the same clothes, the same weary look on their faces. The date in the corner of the screen is same as the last log.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bellamy, Clarke, if you’re watching this, I guess it means you’ve been reincarnated.” Bellamy begins. “The previous never explained why we get reincarnated every time, but from what we could gather, it most likely has to do with the clans needing us the most, or something like that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The first was there to create the clans; to create an economy for a broken world.” Clarke says.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The second stopped the war between the clans.” Bellamy adds.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And we were sent to stop the mountain men. If you’re back, it means that your people need you.” Clarke states.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But we hope you never see this.” Bellamy says, eyes serious, staring back at them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We hope there’s peace, now the mountain men have…gone.” Clarke says slowly, it was obvious, the effect it had on them. How bone tired and weary they looked. “We hope we’re never back here, never in this lab. We hope we can rest now; it’s been a long few lifetimes, we deserve a peaceful afterlife.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Video_log_08    01/07/2117</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey guys.” Clarke greets. Bellamy waves at the camera, a sly smile on his face. The two much happier than in their previous videos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This will be our last video, we’ll explain later. But first, we have some advice for you two.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bellamy begins first. “I don’t know how your relationship is yet, but I’m assuming that you two are at least tolerating each other. My advice to you is, don’t worry. Take a chance. When Clarke and I met, we hated each other. She even tried to kill me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Twice.” Clarke adds.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How could I forget.” Bellamy deadpans. “But we learned to work together, we had to, to stop the mountain men. We realized we were wasting our time arguing all the time, we worked better together than apart.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And with time, even though it sounds cheesy, we fell in love.” Clarke says, smiling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bellamy, take that leap of faith, it’ll be worth it, I swear.” He says.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And Clarke.” She begins. “He’s not going to leave you, you can trust him to have your back, to stand by your side.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’ll all turn out alright.” Bellamy points out. “Just remember to look where you walk.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clarke laughs heartily. “The fearsome Bellamy Blake walked into a tree because he was too busy staring me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, I tripped, okay.” Bellamy defends.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m pretty sure you tripped after walking into the tree.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bellamy huffs, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Well I got the girl, didn’t I?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, you did.” Clarke replies, leaning over to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “You even got the scar to prove it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If anybody asks, I got it from fighting a boar. I would never be taken seriously if the people knew what really happened.” Bellamy says, pointing to the camera, trying to look serious, but failing miserably.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But seriously guys, we’re only saying this because we know how long it’ll take for you to admit your feelings.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The video cuts for a moment, before returning, the two looking more serious than before.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“On a more serious note.” Clarke begins. “You are going to face challenges. It might feel like you’re in this alone, but you’re not. You have each other, and even then, the clans will stand by your side. They are your people, after all.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re going to do great. We’re natural leaders, the lot of us. You’ll figure it out.” Bellamy says.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We have to go now; we don’t want to be late for the boat.” Clarke declares. “We’ve spoken with Titus, and we have decided that our time as commanders is up. We’ve made many mistakes, some which we can never forgive ourselves for. Don’t make the same mistakes we did; be the good guys.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Our fight is over.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they step out of the lab, the sun has already set long ago. They didn’t even realize how long they were in there. Lexa and Gaia were sitting on the ground by the door. They both jumped up when the doors opened.</p>
<p>“Do you have all your answers now?” Lexa questions.</p>
<p>Clarke slowly nods. Yes, they have the answers they were seeking, but it is still so much to process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reached the shore, most of the group was asleep, with only a few of the grounders… well, a few of their people awake. That’s going to take some time to get used to. Clarke thinks to herself. Upon nearing, Lincoln – who was on watch duty – noticed them and turned around to wake Octavia up.</p>
<p>She opens her eyes slowly, and upon noticing her brother has returned, she jumps up and gives him a tight hug. She lets go, and surprises Clarke by hugging her as well.</p>
<p>“So, what happened?” Octavia asks, letting go of Clarke.</p>
<p>“It turns out they were telling the truth. We are the True Commanders.” Bellamy reports.</p>
<p>“How is that possible?”</p>
<p>“We don’t really know how. As for why, we think something big is about to happen.” Clarke explains.</p>
<p>At Octavia’s questioning look, Clarke continues. “Our previous incarnations returned every time something big happened or was going to happen.”</p>
<p>“What do you think is going to happen?” Raven asks from behind Octavia. The rest of their group has woken up and was listening to them.</p>
<p>Clarke shrugs, she has the answers to her own questions, but that didn’t mean she knew how to answer anybody else’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they returned to Polis, Lexa had the flame removed, as was expected of her, and gave it to them, who in return gave it to Gaia, seeing as how she was the flamekeeper. There were people from all clans gathered at Polis to celebrate the return of their commanders. The celebration lasted almost two days before Clarke mentioned to Bellamy that they should return to the dropship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, they said goodbyes, it was a strange sort of a feeling, not really knowing who they all were but being unconditionally accepted into a community that just weeks ago was ready to wage a war on the kids that dropped from the sky. A group from Polis came with them – more of a demand than a request from Lexa, but they didn’t mind, Lexa had assured them they were skilled builders, which was something their group back at the dropship was sorely lacking. If they were going to build a new life here, they’d need all the help they could get.</p>
<p>So, their journey home has more than twice as many people than when they’d started, but the grounders were more than happy to follow their <em>True Commanders</em>. We should stop calling them grounders, Bellamy thinks to himself, they were all grounders now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been ten days since Polis, and for the first time in the entire month they have been on the ground, there was nothing to worry about. They didn’t have to worry about food, shelter, the upcoming winter, or grounders trying to kill them. For the first time since landing they could finally appreciate the beauty of Earth.</p>
<p>The night was still young, and the delinquents – recently named Skaikru – were enjoying their freedom. Even the grounders that were with them were having fun; the delinquents already more comfortable with the menacing looking warriors. Monty and Jasper’s new batch of moonshine has been the main focus of tonight, everybody letting loose with the alcohol in their systems. A group of grounders sat at one side of the camp, makeshift drums by their feet, creating a melody. The delinquents and grounders dancing together around the campfire, laughing. One of the grounders were teaching some of the kids a drinking game. For the first time since landing on the ground, they feel their age. Sitting around drinking Monty and Jasper’s too strong moonshine and laughing at some of the younger kids who obviously can’t handle it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everybody was having a good time, including their two leaders. They have decided to grant themselves this moment; not knowing when they’ll have something like this again.</p>
<p>They are sitting side by side on the ground some distance away from the rest of the camp, sharing a jar of moonshine.</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe how far we’ve come.” Clarke admits softly, taking a sip of her drink, before passing it to Bellamy.</p>
<p>“I can.” He replies. “Because we have you.”</p>
<p>“You also played a large part in this. Without you, most of us would probably be dead.” She returns honestly.</p>
<p>Clarke looks at him, really looks. They have been so busy that Clarke never had time to process all those memories she kept seeing, the ones where she and Bellamy looks so carefree, so in love. It seems like an impossible dream, to love and be loved by the man next to her.</p>
<p>Bellamy catches her staring at him. She averts her eyes, but not before seeing the smile appear on his face. Now he’s the one staring, not even trying to be inconspicuous. Unable to hide the smile, she turns back to him, and he leans forward slowly, watching her reaction. She can’t help but lean in as well, their lips a hairsbreadth away, almost touching when a loud explosion-like noise catches their attention. Everyone looks to the sky from where the noise originated.</p>
<p>Something is falling to the ground, burning bright white, a trail of smoke behind it. Clarke and Bellamy jump up from where they were sitting, running to the centre of the camp, watching the burning object fall to the ground.</p>
<p>“Is that from the Ark?” A girl asks behind Clarke.</p>
<p>“That is the Ark.” Clarke answers, blood running cold.</p>
<p>Several of the stations from the Ark explodes mid-air, engulfed in flames. Clarke can see at least three stations’ thrusters have kicked in, slowing the descent, but the rest of the Ark is breaking apart, falling too fast to the ground. It hits the ground hard, the sound thudding in everyone’s bones. Pillars of smoke ascending in the distance tells them where the stations crashed.</p>
<p>The delinquents all cry out for their families and friends lost. For all they know, everyone on the Ark could be dead. The broken pieces from the Ark hits the ground hard, another explosion engulfing where it hit the ground. The stations which survived is closing in on the ground, disappearing behind a forest of trees.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p>
<p>Since Sheidheda’s first name was never revealed, I decided to go with Dakota, since it’s the actor’s real name.</p>
<p>Until next time people. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who would have thought getting a new job would take so much of your time? Not me, that's for sure.</p>
<p>Sorry for the very late update, although I did say I don't have a posting schedule. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave this story unfinished. I will finish it, it might just take some time... But I will finish. :)</p>
<p>But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have very mixed feelings about this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Was that the Ark?”</p>
<p>“Do you think anyone survived?”</p>
<p>“What are we going to do?”</p>
<p>The questions kept coming in and Clarke could feel a headache starting to form – it might also be because of the amount of alcohol she’s consumed tonight. The camp is loud, questions bouncing off one another with no chance to answer. Eventually, they quiet down enough to let them answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The delinquents all want to know the same thing, when are they going out there? Bellamy tells them that they will leave first thing in the morning, explaining that walking through the forest in the dark while intoxicated is a combination you do not mix.</p>
<p>“Get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.” Clarke says, and the group separates, each going to their tents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone is awake before the sun has even risen. Bellamy’s already made a plan of who he’s taking, who he knows will work well out there, but also who he trusts. The grounders have offered to scout ahead, and both leaders agreed to send a few scouts ahead, with clear instructions to not be seen. Knowing the Ark, they would probably shoot first and ask questions later if they see a grounder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke watches Bellamy embrace his sister, the two pull away and she sees Bellamy say something to Lincoln standing beside Octavia. Despite Bellamy not being very fond of the grounder who has stolen his sister’s heart, he knows that Lincoln is a good man, and will protect his sister.</p>
<p>Clarke grabs the bag by her side and walks over to her co-leader. She hands over the bag, and he gives her a small smile in return.</p>
<p>“You be safe, okay.” She says quietly.</p>
<p>“I will.” He promises, his attention on the contents inside the bag.</p>
<p>“Bellamy, I’m serious. You have to come back; I can’t do this without you.” She confesses.</p>
<p>He puts the bag down and pulls her into a hug, one hand behind her neck, rubbing soothing circles and the other around her waist, holding tight. Since returning from Polis, something has shifted between their relationship. Bellamy is no longer afraid to show his true self in front of her, and she can be vulnerable in front of him.</p>
<p>“I’ll come back to you.” He whispers, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head.</p>
<p>Raven emerges from her tent, carrying radios that she made herself. She hands one to Bellamy, Murphy, Jasper and Harper. She tells them that the signal doesn’t travel as far as she would like, so they won’t be able to contact the dropship if they’re in trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke stands by the gate, watching Bellamy and his group disappear behind the trees. They’re going to be okay. She keeps reminding herself. Octavia moves to stand beside her, telling her the same thing.</p>
<p>“It’s my brother, he’ll keep them safe.” She reassures Clarke.</p>
<p>But who’s going to keep him safe?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bellamy’s taken Murphy, Miller, Jasper, Harper and ten other delinquents with him. Following the smoke trails that rise high above the trees, he guesses that the closest crash site is biggest. It’s crashed close to the dropship, so its not so far to walk as it was to Polis. Bellamy’s not sure if they’re lucky for that or not.</p>
<p>The closer they get, the louder it gets. An explosion goes off in the distance and people are shouting – at least now they know there are survivors. The smell of burning fuel burns their nostrils.</p>
<p>They clamber over a hill, and behind it rests the crashed station. Most of the station is intact. The most damage done is at the top of the station, where no one can reach. He sees many survivors, some clearly injured, others just staring out towards the forest, mesmerized by the beautiful sight before them.</p>
<p>Miller taps his shoulder, pointing towards one side of the station. He follows his finger and sees a group of guards standing together, armed with guns and shock batons strapped to their side. Among them, Bellamy notices, is Marcus Kane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hits Bellamy like a brick, his eyes widening. Now he understands. This is why he and Clarke were reincarnated, why they’re here.</p>
<p>To unite the sky people and the grounders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’ve spent most of the morning watching the people. So far, they’ve used the scrap metal – that fell off from the station when it came down – to start building a wall around the camp. They’ve cleaned up well for such a short time, the place looking more like a camp than a crash site.</p>
<p>He’s told his team not to approach for their own safety – the survivors are going to be distressed and on high alert, they don’t know about the grounders yet, how could they? They couldn’t possibly know how they would react to it, let alone having to explain that Clarke and himself are reincarnated commanders.</p>
<p>It’s only a small lie.</p>
<p>It is for their own safety, but he also knows that he’s a wanted man. He shot the chancellor, after all. It was on another’s command, but he doubts they’ll believe him now they’re here. He’s not sure what their stance on killing people for crimes is anymore, he doubts they’ve even had chance to think about it.</p>
<p>Bellamy has, though. Even though they don’t have to reduce the population to keep the Ark alive. But still, old habits die hard – and he doesn’t have the most faith in Kane changing his ways.</p>
<p>It was past noon when Bellamy decides that they should head back. He picks up his radio and clicks the button to call his people who were scoping out the other side of the camp, but nothing happens. Trying again, but with the same result, he remembers what Raven told him when she gave it to him. She said that the battery won’t last long, so they should turn it off when they’re not using it. He silently curses, he forgot to turn it off.</p>
<p>Sighing, he tells the others to stay put, weaving through the trees to where the others are hiding. He keeps an eye out towards the camp, making sure that nobody sees him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bellamy curses again, he should have been more alert. There, standing right in front of him is a guard, aiming his gun at Bellamy, shock written all over his face. He’s close enough that Bellamy can take him out, but he cannot guarantee that the man won’t pull the trigger, alerting the rest of the camp of their presence.</p>
<p>He slowly puts his hands up. “I’m unarmed.” Even though that’s untrue; he has two knives tucked into each boot.</p>
<p>The guard doesn’t reply, still too surprised by his presence. Bellamy takes this opportunity to attack. Moving quickly, he lunges forward and pushes his hand under the gun, forcing it upward and away from his head, a shot sounds out, ringing through the camp. He throws a hard punch to the man’s throat, and the man staggers back, gripping his throat with one hand. Bellamy grabs his arm holding the gun, twisting it behind him, forcing him to drop the weapon. He throws his arm around the guard’s throat, cutting off his oxygen. The man struggles for a minute before going still. Letting go of the man, Bellamy turns around and sees a commotion from the camp, there’s no way anybody did not hear that shot. “Shit!” He curses, grabbing the gun and running back to the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sees Murphy first, the man throwing his hands up with a puzzled expression. “What the hell happened?”</p>
<p>“Ran into trouble.” Bellamy answers.</p>
<p>“Where are the others?” Miller steps forward.</p>
<p>“They should have heard the gunshot, so they’ll know to get out of there.”</p>
<p>Bellamy shoulders the gun, motioning for his people to follow. They all run as fast as they can away from the camp. Slowing down when they’re hopefully far enough away and walking at a steady pace. They hear footsteps to their left, and the rest of their group jumps out, all out of breath. Bellamy feels like he can breathe a little bit more properly now that he knows his people are safe, but then he notices they’re two people short. Counting again, hoping that he counted wrong the first time.</p>
<p>“Where’s Drew and Fox?”</p>
<p>“Th-They caught. Caught up with us.” Monroe explains between breaths.</p>
<p>“We didn’t even notice they grabbed them until it was too late.” Harper adds.</p>
<p>Standing still for a moment, Bellamy makes up his mind and turns around towards the Ark, he’s not leaving without every one of his people accounted for. Murphy steps in front of him, stopping him.</p>
<p>“Slow down man. There’s nothing we can do.”</p>
<p>“Like hell are we just going to abandon our people.” Bellamy replies angrily.</p>
<p>Miller moves to stand beside Murphy. “We’re not abandoning them man, but we can’t just run in there and demand they let them go. You need to think this through.”</p>
<p>He’s ready for a fight, his blood boiling, but Miller’s right, the Ark is not going to let them go just because they ask nicely, they were their people after all, and still criminals in their eyes. Nobody believed that just because they happened to survive on the ground their crimes would be forgotten.  They need a plan. Bellamy sighs, stepping back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stands there, thinking of plan when movement in the corner of his eye catches his attention.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Jasper asks, having seen the movement too.</p>
<p>He turns to see guards closing in on them. He shouts at his people to run, all of them scattering into different directions. He hears gunshots but ignores it until a sharp pain hits him in his side. Stumbling forward, he braces himself against a tree. He presses his hand to his abdomen and brings it up to his face, coming back covered in blood. He can feel the warm liquid travelling down his side. He hears a twig snap behind him, and he spins around, seeing one of the guards have caught up with him, his gun aimed at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t move!” The guard shouts angrily. Bellamy musters all the energy he has left and darts behind a tree. He hears the guard shout again, running after him. He can feel his energy dwindling, the pain in his side slowing him down considerably. Bellamy feels another sharp pain shooting through the back of his thigh. He stumbles again, coming to a stop, and the guard catches up with him, coming to stand in front of him, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>Bellamy slowly looks up at the man. The guard says something, but his ears are ringing too much for him to hear. He walks closer to Bellamy, keeping his gun trained on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Stop!” An angry voice yells out from behind him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bellamy turns around and sees Carl Emerson, a guard from the mountain men. He’s standing outside without a hazmat suit, so that could only mean that they’ve already began draining his people for their blood.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head.” He roars.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bellamy gets down slowly, raising his hands behind his head. Emerson walks slowly towards him, gun still pointed at his head. When he’s close enough, Bellamy pushes himself quickly to the side, swiping his legs out and kicking the man’s legs out from underneath him. He rolls with the momentum, pulling himself up and stepping on Emerson’s arm holding the gun.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The memory flashes before his eyes. He might be injured, but it could work. So, like in the memory, he slowly gets down on his knees, keeping his hands behind his head. The guard seems happy with his decision to surrender, and he steps closer to Bellamy. He makes the mistake of lowering his weapon a little bit, reaching behind him to grab something from his pocket, and Bellamy sees that it’s cuffs.</p>
<p>Once the guard is close enough Bellamy strikes, copying his own movements from the memory. He succeeds into bringing the guard down effectively but can’t help but cry out in pain when the movement cause the pain to intensify.</p>
<p>He doesn’t let that stop him, pushing himself up, he grabs the handgun the guard dropped, pointing it at the man. He slowly backs away, preparing to run, but another guard appears from behind a tree, and Bellamy lunges to the side to avoid the bullet flying his way, but is too slow. Another bullet hits his shoulder, and he can’t stop the fall. He hits the ground hard, the pain becoming unbearable.</p>
<p>He’s losing consciousness fast, and he’s losing too much blood. He thinks this is it, that he has lost, but through bleary eyes he notices a figure sprinting towards him, tackling one of the guards with so much force Bellamy can almost hear the snapping of bones as the body hits the floor. Another figure stops in front of the other guard who was about to get up from where Bellamy knocked him down.</p>
<p>Bellamy blinks a few times and notices Ryder, one of the grounders they sent earlier to scout ahead. The man knocks the guard out easily with one kick to the face.</p>
<p>“Sup assholes.” A cocky voice says behind him. Murphy, he realizes.</p>
<p>More figures appear and it takes a moment for Bellamy’s eyes to adjust. He sees Miller crouching down beside him, grabbing one of his arms while Jasper grabs his other arm and together, they lift him up. He can’t help the cry of pain escaping his lips.</p>
<p>“We have to go, now.” Harper says, looking in the direction of the camp. He can hear people shouting and can only guess that in a few minutes this place will be swarming with guards.</p>
<p>Murphy grabs the handguns and shock batons from the unconscious guards while the grounders tie them up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They try to move as fast as possible, but with Bellamy too weak to carry his own weight, and with the injuries the rest sustained during the chase, their progress is slower than they want.</p>
<p>But they make it back to camp just as the sun is reaching the horizon.</p>
<p>Before Bellamy loses consciousness again – he kept passing out and waking up on the way back – his last thought is that if these wounds won’t kill him, Clarke most definitely will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke is speaking to one of the grounders, Merric, when someone at the gate shouts and opens the gate.</p>
<p>Monroe is the first one through the gates. “Clarke. Where’s Clarke.” She shouts, and Clarke runs over as fast as she can. Murphy’s next, with a few scrapes and cuts on his faces, but nothing that looks too serious.</p>
<p>Her breath is caught in her throat when Jasper and Miller carries an unconscious Bellamy between them, covered in blood.</p>
<p>She can feel the panic creeping in and has to shake herself out of it. This is no time to panic, they need a doctor, not a panic mess.</p>
<p>“Get him into the dropship.” She commands, and they carry him inside, lowering him onto the table Clarke cleared for him.</p>
<p>She checks his breathing first. His pulse is weak, and he’s too pale. He needs blood. She doesn’t realise she’s talking aloud, but Miller immediately offers to donate blood.</p>
<p>She grabs the knife in Bellamy’s boot, cutting his shirt open. “Murphy, go get Raven.” She commands while removing the rest of the shirt. The man runs out of the dropship quickly, in search of the mechanic.</p>
<p>Clarke can’t help the gasp that escapes her lips. She grabs a clean cloth and presses it into the still bleeding wound at his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Jasper, I need you to keep pressure here.” His hands replace hers, keeping the blood flow to a minimum.</p>
<p>The wound at his side has stopped bleeding, but when she feels around the wound, she realizes the bullet is still lodged in there. Grabbing a pair of tweezers and a clamp, she pours some of Monty’s moonshine over the equipment and over her own hands. Opening the wound and inserting the tweezers, she struggles for a moment to grab hold of the bullet, but finally gets it and pulls it out slowly. The blood starts flowing again, and she presses another clean cloth over the wound, applying as much pressure as she can.</p>
<p>Raven runs into the dropship, Murphy behind her. She looks at Bellamy, shock colours her face. “What do you want me to do?” She questions.</p>
<p>“I need you to start a blood transfusion from Miller. Bellamy’s lost a lot of blood.” Clarke says.</p>
<p>Raven nods, grabbing the equipment. She tells Miller to sit down beside Bellamy and tightens a tourniquet around his arm. She slowly inserts the needle but curses and pulls it out.</p>
<p>“Ouch.” Miller mutters.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Raven returns. She tries again and manages to insert the needle correctly. She does the same for Bellamy and the blood starts flowing through the IV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a good thing Clarke started teaching Raven basic first aid, because otherwise this would be so much more difficult doing it alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke cleans the wound at his side before stitching it up. She then moves to the shoulder wound, allowing Jasper to finally let go. The bullet went clean through, not hitting anything important, which is a small miracle Clarke can be thankful for. She finishes stitching the shoulder wound and bandaging it before moving to his thigh, cutting a strip away from his pants – even though she knows he won’t be happy that she cut up his favourite pants.</p>
<p>She makes quick work of removing the bullet from his thigh, cleaning and stitching it up as well. Wrapping a clean bandage around his leg, she looks at her work. It’s not perfect, but at least it does the job.</p>
<p>She sits down on one of the chairs, only now noticing how exhausted she is. Raven comes to stand beside her, putting her hand on her shoulder. “He’s going to be okay. You did a good job.” She reassures Clarke.</p>
<p>Patting the mechanic’s hands, Clarke allows herself a few moments of rest before she gets up again, going over to Miller and removing the IV from his arm. A lot of colour has come back in Bellamy, and she thanks the man for his help.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Clarke asks him as he stands up. He takes his time in grabbing his jacket, putting it on before answering.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say we didn’t get the warmest welcome from the Ark.” With that, he walks out of the dropship.</p>
<p>Clarke’s mind is running with so many thoughts. Why would the Ark shoot them? At their own people?</p>
<p>Her thoughts are interrupted by Octavia bursting through the dropship. When she sees Bellamy, she stumbles over to him, grabbing his hand. She asks Clarke what happened, but not even she knows what really happened.</p>
<p>They both sit at opposites sides of Bellamy, each holding a hand.</p>
<p>“Dammit Bellamy, you promised me that you would be safe.” Clarke whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing Bellamy feels is pain, a lot of pain. The next thing he feels is cold. Where’s my damn jacket, he wonders. But he realizes the surface he is laying on is not his bed, it’s too hard. He tries to open his eyes, but it feels like it’s glued shut. Trying again, he finally manages to peek through his eyelids. Everything is blurry and he has to blink a few times to be able to see more clearly. He notices the grey of the dropship ceiling. Turning his head to the side, he see’s Octavia holding his hand while resting her forehead on the table, fast asleep. He turns his head to the other side and sees Clarke holding his other hand while leaning against the chair, chin resting against her chest. There’s blood on her clothes and some still left on her forearms.</p>
<p>He squeezes her hand softly, closing his eyes again, his tiredness overcoming him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been two days since the scouting party returned. Bellamy’s injuries kept him asleep for most of the time, leaving Clarke to keep the camp under control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Octavia walks out of the dropship, telling Clarke that he’s finally awake and that he’s asking for her. She almost drops the items in her hands in her haste to get to the dropship. She stumbles up the ramp, pushing the tarp covering the entrance away. Bellamy is still laying on one of the beds on the floor, but he tries to sit up when he sees Clarke.</p>
<p>She scurries over to him and can’t help herself; she goes down on her knees and pulls him into a hug, gently, staying mindful of his injuries. He returns the hug, burying his face in her neck, breathing her in. She pulls back slowly.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” She questions.</p>
<p>“Like I’ve been shot three times.” He smirks, laying back down. Clarke laughs, even when injured, the man is a cocky bastard.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re okay.” She says.</p>
<p>“But?” He lifts an eyebrow, hearing the shift in her voice.</p>
<p>“That can wait for later. I’m just glad you’re safe now.” She replies. The smile disappears from her face. “Miller told me what happened, about Drew and Fox.” She says softly.</p>
<p>He nods, thinking about the two. “We’ll get them back.” He looks around for a moment, like he’s looking for something. “How long have I been out?”</p>
<p>“About two days.”</p>
<p>He grunts, not happy with being asleep for so long, but he’s awake now, and he’s going to get his people back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walks slowly out the dropship, Clarke acting as a crutch for him. When Octavia sees him, she calls out to him, walking over to him and giving him a gentle hug. The rest of the camp turn around as well, seeing the man standing there. They greet him, each greeting him, happy to see him on his feet.</p>
<p>Clarke walks with him around the camp. They’re stopped every now and then by one of the kids asking something. He doesn’t walk around for long before he becomes too tired and Clarke takes him back to the dropship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She helps him to the bed, helping him lower himself to lay down. He can feel his energy draining again.</p>
<p>He watches Clarke for a while, watching her work. “Did you hear anything from the Ark?” He asks her, and she jumps a little bit. “I sent Ryder and Eirian out to keep an eye on the Ark. They should be back in a few hours.” Clarke replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus, along with his men, scouts the area surrounding their camp. Since the incident two days ago when he lost two of his guards, they have been on high alert. Nobody knows what happened, only that shots were fired, and blood was found on the ground, but no sign of his men anywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He notices a twig that was snapped, and steps closer to inspect. There’s a boot print on the muddy ground beneath the broken twig. Before he can call out to his men to watch out, a large figure jumps down from the tree, landing right before him. The figure – a man dressed in odd torn clothing, a mask covering his face, nothing like they had on the Ark – moves in one motion, disarming Marcus and kicking his legs out from beneath him. He hears the men cry out, each of them thrown to the ground by these mysterious figures. These figures disappear as quickly as they appeared, leaving the weapon less men behind.</p>
<p>“What the hell was that?” One of the men, Burnn cries out.</p>
<p>Marcus looks at his men, just as shocked as them. “I don’t know.” He finally answers. It seems like these figures – grounders – ambushed them only to take their weapons, not to harm them. Why would they do that? Marcus questions himself.</p>
<p>“Now what?” David Miller questions from behind him.</p>
<p>“Let’s head back. We’d be fools for staying here any longer without any means of defence.” Marcus explains, and slowly they make their short trek back to their camp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are survivors on the ground?” Abby questions, a disbelieving look in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s exactly what I said.” Marcus replies, unable to keep the impatience out of his voice, and she glares at him.</p>
<p>“And they only took your weapons?” She asks. Marcus lifts an eyebrow, having already explained the whole thing, twice.</p>
<p>“But why?” Abby asks the million dollar question. Marcus shrugs, not knowing why the grounders did what they did. “What are you planning to do about it?”</p>
<p>“We’re going to follow them.” He says, and when she gives him a quizzical look, continues, “We’re going to follow their trail, see where it leads us. If they have no intention of attacking us, I’d like to know why they only took our weapons and left us unharmed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Indra of Trikru came to their camp – it’s no longer a camp, it’s their home – earlier that morning, requesting the presence of the commanders, Clarke told her that only she would go, since Bellamy’s still healing from those wounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine. I can make the walk.” Bellamy tries to convince Clarke.</p>
<p>“No.” Clarke replies simply. She has made up her mind, and nothing he says will change it. Their conversation keeps going back and forth; Bellamy wants to go with, but Clarke won’t allow it.</p>
<p>“You know, you’re not in charge of me.” He tries.</p>
<p>“Bellamy, this isn’t about who’s in charge, this is about you not being ready for such a long journey.” She reprimands.</p>
<p>“Fine.” He basically pouts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They say their goodbyes, hugging each other tightly. Along with a small group of delinquents, Clarke leaves the camp. He doesn’t want to be dramatic, but watching her walk away feels like a piece of his heart is walking away. He shakes his head; she will come back safely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun is far from setting, the night hasn’t even begun yet, but Bellamy was already tired. He has nothing to do, Clarke told him he needs to take it easy to heal, but it’s driving him insane. He’s watching the kids carry a set of logs around, building a cabin. Thanks to the grounders, Skaikru now had the skills and experience to build their own homes, something they’d never have been able to do stuck in space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watches as Jasper tries to balance on top of one of the logs on the ground, but face plants when the log rolls out from underneath him. Bellamy can’t help but burst out in laughter, the boy glaring at him before he too joins the laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hears voices and doesn’t think too much about it until his brain catches up and he realizes that none of the voices belong to his people. He barely has time to process before he hears Connor shouting. A small smoke bomb lands in the camp, covering the area in white smoke. Bellamy runs forward, wincing in pain but pushing it to the back of his mind. He has to protect his people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The attackers are the guards from the Ark, Marcus Kane leading them. He sees one of the guards aiming his gun at one of the kids, pulling the trigger. Thankfully, Bellamy notices it’s not bullets, but darts, most likely filled with some kind of paralysis serum.</p>
<p>The guards are taking them down quickly, the kids not even able to retaliate. He feels a sharp prick on his bicep, and when he looks down, a small dart is embedded in his skin. He can feel the effects of the paralytic taking effect and has a moment to glare at the offending shooter before he falls to the ground.</p>
<p>Through his bleary eyes, a figure enters his vision. “I know you.” A distant voice sounds from the figure.</p>
<p>“Bellamy Blake.” The voice continues, and that is the last thing Bellamy hears before his vision darkens completely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks again to excuseyouclarke for all your help.</p>
<p>The next chapter might take a while, so don't expect it anytime soon, but I will update, don't you worry. :)</p>
<p>Until next time people. <br/><strong>STAY SAFE, WASH YOUR HANDS, AND DRINK THOSE VITAMINS.<strong> :D</strong></strong></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I've emerged from my rock to give you this new chapter. Sorry it took so long, writer's block as been a pain in every bone.</p>
<p>I want to thank you all for over a 100 kudos, like whow, I never thought so many people would like this story.</p>
<p>Thank you to my amazing beta for helping me finish this chapter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong> Trigger warning for panic attack, but it's a really small scene.</strong></p>
<p>I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See this amazing <a href="https://fourohfour-error.tumblr.com/post/619536708560617472/amazing-moodboard-created-by-excuseyouclarke-for">moodboard</a> excuseyouclarke made.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A young warrior races through TonDC, heading straight towards Clarke. He stops before her, bowing his head.</p>
<p>“<strong>Commander</strong>.” He begins urgently, still out of breath.</p>
<p>She recognizes him as one of Trikru’s warriors who stayed with them at the dropship.</p>
<p>“Tiarnán, what’s the matter?” Clarke questions, fear overtaking her.</p>
<p>“<strong>They came at night and took all of Skaikru. There’s no one left there</strong>.” He speaks quickly.</p>
<p>“<strong>Wait, slow down</strong>.” Clarke interrupts. “<strong>Try again.</strong>”</p>
<p>Tiarnán takes a deep breath before beginning again, slower. “<strong>The people from the Ark came to Skaikru territory. They captured all of Skaikru and took them away; I assume back to their camp</strong>.”</p>
<p>Clarke’s heart stops, they took them. The Ark took her people.</p>
<p>Indra, who was standing beside her, asks her a question, but she cannot hear her over the ringing in her ears. Muttering something to them, she turns around and walks into the cabin, closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>She cannot breathe. Her hands are shaking, and her vision blurs and starts to go black. Leaning against the wall, she tries to focus on her breathing first, but her chest constricts, and <em>she can’t breathe</em>. The door to the cabin opens, and soft, but firm hands grab her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Clarke, you’re going to be okay, just breathe for me.” Octavia’s soft voice breaks through. Clarke does just that, taking a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before blowing it out. She does it again, and again, and keeps doing it until she can feel herself coming back to the present. Octavia in front of her, keeping her from falling to the floor.</p>
<p>They stay in this position for a few minutes, and Clarke can feel the energy leaving her, her shoulders sagging, her chin pressed against her chest. Octavia pulls her forward and into her arms, hugging her tight.</p>
<p>“We’re going to get through this.” Octavia says, pulling back. “We’re going to get them back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stay in the cabin for a few minutes longer before stepping outside. Clarke sees that Indra, Lincoln, Raven and the messenger from before, Tiarnán is still standing in front of the cabin. <em>Okay, time to be the commander.</em></p>
<p>“Are our scouts still surrounding the Ark?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Indra answers.</p>
<p>“Tiarnán, I need you to go and send one of the scouts back to me; we need to know what’s happening at the Ark.” The man nods and turns to leave. “Meanwhile, we have some work ahead of us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re back.” Octavia points behind Clarke. Turning around, she sees Tiarnán with one of the scouts – a young girl, probably still in her teens – heading towards her.</p>
<p>“<strong>Commander, this is Alwena of Azgeda.</strong>” Tiarnán introduces. The woman, Alwena bows before her.</p>
<p>“<strong>Alwena, what’s happening at the Ark?</strong>” Clarke questions her.</p>
<p>“<strong>Tiarnán was right, the people of Skaikru was taken into their camp. But some of them are not prisoners; they are free to walk. I have not seen commander Bellamy yet; I’m guessing that they are still keeping him inside.</strong>”</p>
<p>It is as she feared. They probably still think that Bellamy deserves to pay for his crime.</p>
<p>Thanking the scout for her information, Clarke turns back to the group. She stares at the map on the table in front of her.</p>
<p>How can we get them out without hurting anyone? Clarke wonders. Despite what the Ark did, they still deserve a second chance, even if, deep down, she doesn’t want to give them one. But – what would Bellamy do? Go in all guns blazing and start a war they might not recover from?</p>
<p>Theres an all too familiar tingling at the back of her neck, she’s come to think of it as a sign of the times – a physical symptom of Déjà vu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I know I’ve said it before, but I think it’s a stupid plan.” Clarke declares.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s a brilliant plan and you know it.” Bellamy smirks at her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sure, whatever you say.” She bites back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They’re standing on a hill overlooking the dead zone. Recently, the wastelanders have started causing trouble. They declared war on the twelve clans.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s been five months since they brought the clans back together, the clans that apparently, they created, or their previous incarnations. Before they left their homes in the west, they were told about the clans in the east; how they should avoid the east due to the constant war between them. Never did it ever cross their minds that they would stop the war and unite all clans again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, as they stand there, the twelve clans who were once enemies are now standing together, ready to fight for them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clarke glances behind her and sees the leader of Azgeda heading towards them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“<strong>Everyone is ready, commanders.</strong>” She informs the two as she nears them. Clarke thanks the woman and turns back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The battle against the wastelanders.” Clarke speaks aloud, the memory giving her an idea.</p>
<p>Indra perks up. “What about it?”</p>
<p>“It worked, didn’t it? The plan, I mean. There were minimum casualties, and we were able to stop a war from breaking out between the clans and the wastelanders.”</p>
<p>Realization dawns on Indra’s face, and Clarke can see she understands where this conversation is going. “Yes, it worked. Your previous made a new ally of the wastelanders. Do you think it would work for the sky people?”</p>
<p>Clarke nods, barely hiding the excitement in her voice. “I think we have a high chance of succeeding, if we do this right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven and Octavia, who were standing around the table, staring cluelessly at the two women, shares a glance – a glance Clarke has gotten quite familiar with. They’ll share that glance whenever she and Bellamy speak in trig, or they start talking about things they shouldn’t even know.</p>
<p>“Non-incarnated people born in space who has no idea what you guys are talking about over here, what’s going on?” Raven questions.</p>
<p>“I know how we are going to get our people back.” Clarke says confidently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been one full day since the Ark captured them, but it feels much longer. Bellamy feels like he is slowly going insane; being kept in a locked room with no windows and the only company he got was the guard who came to check on him earlier. The chancellor hasn’t visited him yet, so he’s got that to look forward to.</p>
<p>Speak of the devil, the door to his prison cell – it’s actually a storage room emptied out – opens and in walks Marcus Kane. A woman walks in behind him, and it takes Bellamy a few moments to recognize her. Doctor Abigail Griffin, Clarke’s mother. Bellamy makes no motion of getting up from his sitting position against the wall.</p>
<p>“Mr. Blake, I’m glad to see you’re awake.” Marcus begins. “We were beginning to wonder if your injuries were far worse than we thought.” He gestures vaguely towards Bellamy.</p>
<p>Bellamy stays silent, having nothing to say to the man. Dr. Griffin takes this moment to step forward and crouch down before him. “Could I have a look at how your injuries are doing?”</p>
<p>“No.” He states simply, keeping his voice neutral. He knows he’s being stubborn, but he doesn’t like this woman, and from what Clarke told him, he has every right not to like her. He’ll let Clarke check his injuries when he gets out of here.</p>
<p>“Mr. Blake, we are not your enemy, we just want to help.” Marcus tries to reassure him.</p>
<p>“Funny way of showing that.” Bellamy mutters angrily.</p>
<p>“We just had to make sure you weren’t going to do anything rash.”</p>
<p>Ignoring the pain, Bellamy pushes himself up, standing up to his full height. He’s not much taller than the other man, but he is stronger than him, and he can take him down easily, even with his injuries.</p>
<p>He can see it in Marcus’ eyes, he’s daunted by him. Marcus clears his throat, unconsciously taking a small step back. “But since I can see you’re not doing anything rash, you’re free to walk.”</p>
<p>Bellamy scoffs. “Free to walk around in this prison? Or are you going to stop me if I try to walk through those gates?” He barks out.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid we can’t let you leave the camp, Mr. Blake.” Marcus explains.</p>
<p>“Why? Because I shot the chancellor?”</p>
<p>“That’s not why, but we will talk about your crimes later. Bellamy,” He steps forward, like he’s trying to reassure him. “All you kids spent a month alone, facing God only knows what, but you don’t have to worry anymore, we’re here now.”</p>
<p>Bellamy can’t help but laugh. It’s so sudden and unexpected that they probably think he’s going insane or something.</p>
<p>“We don’t have to worry anymore, you’re here now?” He says sarcastically.</p>
<p>Marcus tilts his head curiously. “You know, that’s the third time I’ve heard that today. First from David Miller’s son, Nathan, who said almost those exact words, and then from John Murphy, who added a few more… colourful words.”</p>
<p>Bellamy perks up at that, Murphy and Miller are here as well. “Where are they?” He demands.</p>
<p>Marcus looks confused at his question. “Who?”</p>
<p>“Murphy and Miller, where are they?”</p>
<p>“John Murphy is in the room across from you, and Nathan Miller is somewhere outside with his father.” He explains.</p>
<p>“Why is Murphy locked up?”</p>
<p>“We had some… trouble with a few of the delinquents. We had to make sure they weren’t going to do anything rash either.”</p>
<p>Bellamy hides the smirk forming on his face. <em>That’s what you get for messing with us.</em> He thinks to himself.</p>
<p>“Are you going to let Murphy go as well?”</p>
<p>“We will, as soon as we know he won’t be causing any more trouble.” Marcus replies.</p>
<p>Nodding once at the man, Bellamy limps past him and Dr. Griffin and out the door. Now that he’s somewhat free, it’s time to get a handle on the situation. First step; getting his people back together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to do what?” Octavia stares at Clarke like she has grown two heads.</p>
<p>“Would that even work?” Raven questions beside her.</p>
<p>“It worked once; I think our chances are high.” Clarke explains excitedly.</p>
<p>They’re quiet for a moment, before Octavia breaks the silence. “Okay, so how are we going to do this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stepping outside, Bellamy breaths in the fresh air. Around him, everyone is going on about their day, and nobody pays him any attention. He hears his name being called and turns to see Miller heading his way.</p>
<p>“Bellamy, glad to see you’re up.” Miller greets him, grabbing his forearm in greeting – a traditional greeting they learned from the grounders.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you, man.” Bellamy replies. “Where’s the rest? Is everybody alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they’re all fine, no one was hurt. Most of the kids are with their parents, but a few whose parents aren’t around anymore will probably be in the dining hall.” Miller explains.</p>
<p>He didn’t even think about that. Most of these kids still have families, and they’re probably glad to be together again. He can’t just expect them to leave their families behind ones he can get them out of here.</p>
<p>“You’re overthinking man, stop it.” Miller teasing orders, lightly punching his uninjured shoulder. Laughing at the younger man, Bellamy punches him back.</p>
<p>“Come on, I’ll take you to them.” Miller says and leads him to the dining hall. Bellamy instantly finds his people; they’re sitting together in the far corner, looking bored but alert.</p>
<p>Good, they remember; never let your guard down. Bellamy thinks to himself. One of the younger kids notice him first and calls him over excitedly.</p>
<p>They all greet him happily, and Bellamy lets a smile grace his face. Despite everything that has happened, his people are safe – the half that’s with him at least. He doesn’t know how Clarke and the rest are doing.</p>
<p>He spends most of the morning in the dining hall, and by the time it was noon, the group has grown double the size. The kids are laughing and joking around, and it brings a smile to Bellamy’s face to see his people happy. Knowing that it might not last much longer. Deciding that now might be as good a time as any to ask the one question that as been burning in his mind the whole morning. There’s no one else in the dining hall at the moment, just his people.</p>
<p>“Okay, guys, settle down.” He speaks up, and all eyes turn to him. “For all our lives, the Ark was our home. And then they sent us to the ground, to fend for ourselves. We didn’t have it easy for a while, but we made a home for ourselves, a home that <em>we </em>built. We made new allies, new friends. We learned new things we would have never even thought of on the Ark.</p>
<p>I’m not going to stay; this isn’t my home anymore. Now I don’t expect any of you to follow me. Everyone can decide for themselves if they want to stay or go back. You’ll always be welcome to visit us if you decide to stay, because you’re Skaikru, and we will never turn Skaikru away. I’m sure we can make some sort of alliance with the Ark; I don’t think they want to start a war.”</p>
<p>“We want to go home.” Harper speaks up. The others agree, calling out in agreement, they all want to go home – not the Ark, not the place they were forced to, the place they built together.</p>
<p>“This isn’t our home anymore.” Connor states.</p>
<p>“We don’t belong here.” Fox adds.</p>
<p>They want to go home.</p>
<p>“This place sucks anyway.” Murphy’s voice echoes from the dining hall entrance. Turning around, Bellamy watches Murphy saunter over to him.</p>
<p>“They let you go?” He asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, good behaviour, you know.” Murphy smirks. Bellamy chuckles at his friend. “So, how are we getting out of here?”</p>
<p>“They won’t let us leave.” Miller states.</p>
<p>Bellamy ponders for a moment. “Do you think your father would let us out?” He questions Miller. He shakes his head.</p>
<p>“If he helped us escape, he would be going against his orders. I don’t want to drag him into this.”</p>
<p>“I understand. We don’t need to drag anyone else into this.” Bellamy replies.</p>
<p>“We could sneak into their armoury and get some of those tranqs they used on us.” Jasper speaks up.</p>
<p>“That could work.” Bellamy says. He’s about to add something more but stops when someone walks into the dining hall. He gestures for the group to disperse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaving the dining hall, Bellamy turns his gaze to the gate. It’s strong, well-fortified. There are two guards on each side, and he’s guessing there will be another two straight through the night, so they can’t leave that way. The tranquilizers might be their only option.</p>
<p>Not concentrating on where he’s walking, he accidently collides with someone.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see yo-“ The man stops mid-sentence. “Bellamy Blake?”</p>
<p>“Wells Jaha.” Bellamy returns. They stare at each other for a moment, and Bellamy turns to leave – having nothing to say to the younger Jaha – but Wells stops him with a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Wait.” He turns back to face the man. “You were with the hundred sent to the ground?”</p>
<p>“Clarke’s fine.” Bellamy answers him before he can even ask, trying to walk away again.</p>
<p>Wells looks surprised. “How did you know?”</p>
<p>Bellamy stops, and turns back to face him. “She talks about you. You’re her best <em>friend</em>.” He puts the emphasis on friend. Never in a million years would he admit it, but he can feel the jealously forming. It shouldn’t matter, Clarke has told him before that she and Wells grew up together, that he’s like a brother to her, but he can’t help it.</p>
<p>Wells looks happy, and he flashes a genuine smile. “Thank you.” He looks like he wants to say something more, so Bellamy breaks the silence.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“You’re going to try and break into the armoury?”</p>
<p>Bellamy’s face changes in a split second, but Wells continues before he can say anything. “I’m not going to sell you out, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Staring at him quizzically, Bellamy wonders whether he should trust him or not. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” He throws his hands up. “Well, maybe not nothing. I want you to take me with you.”</p>
<p>That’s not what he was expecting. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Because Clarke’s the only family I have left. My father’s dead, and mother died a long time ago. I have no family left here.”</p>
<p>Bellamy thinks it over. He can’t see why he can’t go with them. If he’s just doing this to get information or something, it won’t end well for him.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Bellamy nods.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Bellamy.” The man smiles brightly, then pauses. Bellamy can see it in his eyes, there’s more he wants to say.</p>
<p>“Spit it out.” he sighs.</p>
<p>“She’s really alright? I mean, she spent all that time in solitary, then got sent down here to die – I tried to get myself arrested but it didn’t work. Theres whispers around here, Kane thinks he’s protecting us, but they’re saying the earth was always habitable, even through the radiation. People are saying the grounders have an army coming for us.” He’s calm, almost stoic but there’s a genuine look of concern in his eyes.</p>
<p>“There are grounders, and they have an army, but I don’t think they’ll come here, not yet anyway. Clarkes probably got a plan.”</p>
<p>“Clarkes got a plan...with the grounders?”</p>
<p>“It’s hard to explain, and it probably wouldn’t make any sense if I did” Bellamy smiles ruefully. If it doesn’t make any sense in his head, it won’t make any more sense said out loud. “But she’s really, really fine. We’ve made an alliance with the grounders; they won’t harm anyone if I tell them not to.”</p>
<p>Well raises an eyebrow sceptically “What, so you’ve been down here a couple of a months and you’re in charge of the grounders now?”</p>
<p>“You know, it kind of feels like I’ve always been down here.”</p>
<p>Bellamy turns to leave again, and Wells doesn’t stop him this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke realizes as she stares at the empty page in front of her, writing a letter is much harder than people make it out to be. A letter that will decide the fate of her people doesn’t really help her predicament. Even with Anya’s advice on how to address the letter, the right words won’t come to mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you doing?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Writing a letter.” Clarke mutters, rubbing her eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And how’s it going?” Bellamy questions, leaning down and wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not good, you always make it seem so easy.” Clarke admits.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You want me to help?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nodding at her husband, she watches him step back and grab a chair to sit down beside her. Offering the pen to him, he takes it and starts reading the letter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your writing is stiff.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wow thanks.” Clarke huffs. Bellamy gives her a look, and she can’t stop the smile forming. He chuckles and leans forward, kissing her on the lips.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What I’m trying to say,” He begins, pulling back, “is that you’re not writing from the heart. You’re too focused on getting the words on paper that you’re forgetting to add emotion. If someone were to read this out loud, it should sound like they’re telling a story; they shouldn’t sound like any of those A.I’s from back in the day.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You make us sound old.” Clarke laughs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Very old.” He teases.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clarke turns back to the paper. “Okay, so, less like an A.I, and more like a story. Got it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And remember, write from your heart; no good story came from using just your head.” He adds.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She nods and grabs a new paper from the drawer. Thinking for a moment, she starts rewriting the letter, and from the corner of her eye, she can see the smile forming on her husband’s face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Write from your heart.” Clarke whispers to herself. “Thank you, Bellamy.”</p>
<p>Even when he’s not with her, he still helps her.</p>
<p>She loses herself in the writing, the words forming under the pen, and before she knows it, she signs the letter off and places the pen down. Smiling to herself, Clarke folds the letter and places it inside an envelope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The council has cleared out a room for Bellamy and his people who didn’t have a place to stay; another storage room they cleared out and placed beds in. The room wasn’t the largest, but there was enough space for each of them.</p>
<p>Being the first one awake, Bellamy quietly grabs his boots and jacket and sneaks past the sleeping delinquents. The sun is just barely out, and with winter approaching, his breath fogs in the early morning air. He quickly puts on his jacket and boots, wincing when the motion of bending down to tie the laces pulls on his injuries.</p>
<p>He walks around, long enough to see the camp slowly waking up and to hear their grumbles about how cold it is. He laughs silently, remembering the first few nights on the ground when the kids started complaining about their frozen toes. They’ve adapted quite a bit since their first few nights, but he knows they’re still not prepared for the cold winter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This morning his people decide to eat their breakfast together, and he ignores the looks some of the parents are giving him because their kid wants to sit with him and the others. He listens to Jasper telling them about a dream he had; something about flying grounders and a bright yellow panther, but he only listens with half an ear. His mind starts to wander, and he thinks about Clarke. Is she okay? What is she doing now? What did she think when she found out they were gone? He only hopes that she won’t do something extreme; now is not the time to start a war.</p>
<p>But she knows that. Bellamy chastises himself. She’ll know what to do, she’s smart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A commotion outside grabs Bellamy’s attention. He puts the book he was reading down and stands up from his bed. As he is walking out, he hears a shout, and he realizes that he recognizes the voice. Walking outside, he sees a crowd has gathered by the gate and rushes towards them.</p>
<p>Pushing his way through the crowd, he’s surprised to see Ryder standing there, not bothered in the slightest by the rifles pointed at him. Marcus is talking to him, but the grounder doesn’t spare him a second glance when Bellamy breaks through the crowd.</p>
<p>“<strong>Commander, I am pleased to see you are alright.</strong>” The grounder greets him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Marcus tilting his head, surprised by the strange language coming out of the grounder’s mouth.</p>
<p>“<strong>It’s good to see you Ryder.</strong>” Bellamy replies, “<strong>What’s happening out there, is everyone okay?</strong>” Marcus’ confused expression is almost comical when Bellamy replies in the strange language.</p>
<p>“<strong>Everyone is safe. Skaikru is staying in Polis for the time being, until it’s safe to return. She’s handling is well.”</strong></p>
<p><em>That’s my girl.</em> The thought crosses his mind before he can stop himself.</p>
<p>“<strong>She sent me to deliver a message to their leader.</strong>” Ryder adds, glancing at Marcus. Bellamy nods, indicating for him to deliver said message.</p>
<p>Ryder turns back to Marcus – who’s still staring at the two incredulously. He pulls out a letter from his bag, and nobody dares speak as he opens the letter.</p>
<p>“Marcus Kane, I have a letter from our commander in Polis, with orders to read it to you.”</p>
<p>Kane pauses, Bellamy can see the distrust, but he can also see the fascination and curiosity overpowering him.</p>
<p>“Very well.” he nods, and Bellamy lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. For just a moment, Ryder makes eye contact with him, a brief look of trepidation, Bellamy nods in reassurance, and Ryder begins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“People of the Ark,</p>
<p>First, we should welcome you to earth. I understand that our customs and traditions are new to you, we will show patience while you become accustomed to our ways. In the almost one hundred years since you left, our world has been destroyed and rebuilt, bombs and an attempt of artifical life have threatened us, but we as a race have prevailed.</p>
<p>War was an almost content threat years before you arrived, wars that tore families apart and took the lives of too many. By the old commanders and the new we strive for peace and understanding. You have not seen the devastation of the lands a war brings, and we hope you never do.</p>
<p>Which is why we are offering you a peace treaty. Each clan on our land is a part of a coalition, designed to bring us together as allies. This is the only recognised union between us, set up by our previous commanders to unite the lands and keep peace between us.</p>
<p>We ask that you let the original Sky People sent down free to choose where they belong, they have faced many trials since being sent home, more than you could understand, and therefore have earnt the right of freedom. Though I may now remind you that rejecting the treaty while on my land is an act of war, a war that are much more prepared for than you. While it is not something we want, it is something we must do. Please do not make yourselves an enemy of this land.</p>
<p>With the deal set out, I invite your leaders to Polis to discuss the terms of our treaty. I request the presence of Bellamy Blake as a trusted advisor of the Sky People.</p>
<p>I sincerely hope you make the right choice for both your people and the earth you strived to come back to, and hope to see you soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Listening as Ryder reads the letter, Bellamy smiles. He has no idea what Clarke is planning but offering the Ark a chance to become an ally is much better then going to war against the people they lived with their whole lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watches Marcus taking in the words Ryder read, contemplating what to do. Even though he doesn’t really know the man, one thing he does know about him is that he only wants what’s best for his people. He doesn’t want to begin something that might cost the lives of his people.</p>
<p>“I accept.” Marcus answers, head held high like a leader would. Ryder nods; pleased with his decision.</p>
<p>“A convoy will arrive tomorrow at first light to take you to Polis.” Marcus nods. With that finished, Ryder returns the letter to his bag, nodding at Bellamy, and turns around to climb on his horse waiting behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crowd dispenses after that, and only Bellamy and Marcus stay behind. “I take it you know each other?”</p>
<p>“We’ve been acquainted.” Bellamy replies shortly, not wishing to start a conversation with him. He begins walking away, pleased when Marcus doesn’t try to talk to him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are three grounders waiting by the gates, one on a carriage and the other two holding the reins of the rest of the horses. Bellamy, Murphy and Miller are already on their horses. It took some convincing for Marcus to let Murphy come with, but with a few good words, he finally relented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The council arrives, or what’s left of the council. With half of them either dead or missing, the only members going is Marcus, Abby, Diana Sydney and Sinclair. The pile onto the carriage, and with a last look towards the Ark, they are off.</p>
<p>The journey is mostly quiet, the council watching the beautiful scenery that only a month ago they never thought they would ever see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Same as last time they travelled to Polis, it takes them two days to reach the city, and by the time they’re walking through the streets the sun has almost gone down, casting an orange glow over the city.</p>
<p>Bellamy glances at the awestruck expressions of the council members’ faces. They reach the tower, and the guards opens the doors for them to enter.</p>
<p>An older woman whom Bellamy has never seen before waits inside for them. “<strong>Commander, we are glad to see you safe.</strong>” She greets Bellamy first. “<strong>I’m here to escort the guests to their rooms.</strong>”</p>
<p>Nodding his thanks, Bellamy turns to Marcus and relays the message. “She’ll show you to your rooms. Any questions you have, just ask her.” With that he leaves, not giving Marcus a chance to stop him. Murphy and Miller follow behind him as they head towards the lift that will take them to the commander’s room but has to wait for the lift to be brought down first.</p>
<p>The doors to the lift open, and Octavia and Lincoln steps out. She stares at her brother unbelievingly before surging forward and pulling him into a hug. He wraps his arms around her tightly and presses a kiss to her temple.</p>
<p>“Lovely reunion.” Murphy teases, and Miller smacks him on the head.</p>
<p>Bellamy laughs, and he can hear Octavia chuckling. She pulls back and glares at Murphy over Bellamy’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Watch it, lover boy.” She warns teasingly.</p>
<p>“Who you are calling lover boy. That’s his title.” Murphy says, pointing to Bellamy.</p>
<p>Bellamy tried not to be so obvious – which he realizes is not successful – because apparently everybody knows how he feels about Clarke, and he can feel the tips of his ears turning red.</p>
<p>Octavia, bless her, turns the conversation back to Murphy. “Oh really, because the way I remember it, there’s this certain mecha-“</p>
<p>“Should we go up. Yeah, we should go up.” Murphy interrupts, looking away to hide the red in his cheeks. Bellamy’s not the only one who is in love.</p>
<p>Bellamy just laughs again, shaking his head. “Yeah, let’s go up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The throne room looks different than the last time he was here. Instead of one throne chair, there are two beautifully crafted chairs with branches in the back interwoven together. The candles are lit up, casting a warm glow across the room. Clarke stands in the middle of the room talking to Raven. Her back is turned to him, so she doesn’t see him when he enters the room. Raven does, but she just continues talking, and Bellamy walks quietly towards her, stopping right behind her.</p>
<p>Clarke notices Raven’s expression changes. “What wrong?” Raven just smiles, pointing behind her. Clarke, confused, spins around and in an instant her hand comes up and punches Bellamy in the face.</p>
<p>“Oh shit! Bellamy I am so sorry.” She apologizes, fretting over him. He just laughs; he should have known her fight or flight instincts would kick in if someone were to sneak up behind her.</p>
<p>Grabbing her hands from his face, he just brings them to his lips and presses a soft kiss to her knuckles before pulling her into a hug, ignoring his slightly throbbing cheek. She melts into his arms, and he breaths her scent in deeply, feeling at home.</p>
<p>“You came back to me.”</p>
<p>“I told you I would.”</p>
<p>Reluctantly pulling back, he sees the tears gathering in her eyes, and can feel the tears in his own eyes.</p>
<p>Behind him, Murphy is trying – and failing miserably – to act nonchalant when he sees Raven. Miller sees as well and unsubtly pushes the boy towards the mechanic. Murphy just mutters angrily at him but indeed walks over to Raven.</p>
<p>“Is the council here?” Clarke questions.</p>
<p>“Yes, they’ve been taken to the guest rooms.” Bellamy replies.</p>
<p>“And my mother?” He nods.</p>
<p>“Okay, you guys get some rest, we have a busy day ahead of us. I’m going to go see my mother.” Clarke says.</p>
<p>“Want me to go with you?” She shakes her head, even though she desperately wants to say yes.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Okay. You know where to find me when you’re done.” She nods, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek that she punched earlier before leaving the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke stands before her mother’s door, anger and fear stopping her from knocking on the door; angry with what her mother did, and afraid that with one look at her mother, she’ll forgive her, and she doesn’t think she’s ready for that.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, she knocks quickly, it feels like an eternity before the door opens. Her breath is caught in her throat when she sees her mother. Abby’s eyes start watering, and she steps forward to pull her daughter into a hug. Clarke hesitates, but ultimately gives in.</p>
<p>She wraps her arms around her mother, that familiar feeling of a mother’s hug. She’s been so angry with her mom that she didn’t even realize how much she missed her.</p>
<p>She pulls back, and Abby smiles, placing her hands on Clarke’s cheeks. “Look at you, all grown up. These weeks on the ground must have been hard for you.”</p>
<p>“It was, but it got better.” Clarke replies.</p>
<p>“Do you want to come in?” Abby asks, stepping aside.</p>
<p>“No, I just came to say hi.”</p>
<p>Abby nods, and they stand in silence.</p>
<p>“Well then, umm…  You must be tired; I better get going. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Clarke stumbles over her words, sounding unsure and nothing like the commander she is. She steps away but Abby’s hand on her shoulder stops her.</p>
<p>“Clarke, do you… do you think we could talk, sometime, about… you know?” Abby questions.</p>
<p>She wants to talk about her dad, but she’s not ready for that, not yet. If it were up to her, she would rather bury it and never have to talk about it with her mother. But keeping all this anger in will not end well, and she knows that if she wants to move on, she will have to talk about it.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Is all she manages to say. Her mother drops her hand, and Clarke takes her leave quickly, not wanting her mother to see the tears in her eyes threating to fall. She’s almost around the corner before she hears the door click shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking into the bedroom she and Bellamy shared last time – they decided not to take the commander’s bedroom but keep this one since they like it more – she sees Bellamy standing on the balcony overlooking the quiet city. She shuffles over to him, and he glances at her before turning back to the city. She stops behind him and wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder blades. He covers her hands with his much larger ones.</p>
<p>“How’s your injuries?” She mumbles against his shoulder blade.</p>
<p>He shrugs lightly. “Barely feel a thing.”</p>
<p>“Liar.” He chuckles, the sound reverberating against her ear.</p>
<p>“It hurts a bit, but It’s healing. It doesn’t hurt as much as it did before.”</p>
<p>They stand in comfortable silence after that, listening to the wind blow softly through the air.</p>
<p>Bellamy turns around, keeping her arms around him, and wraps his own arms around her waist. Resting his forehead against hers, she closes her eyes, breathing him in.</p>
<p>“I missed you.” He whispers, even though it’s only been a few days since they last saw each other.</p>
<p>“I missed you too.”</p>
<p>He leans down slowly, watching her reaction, before pressing his lips against hers. It feels so natural, like it belongs there. She returns the kiss eagerly, pulling his body tightly against her own. They pull back for air, and she leans her head back on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Theres a comfortable silence, one she could happily get used to, one from another lifetime, with no complications or reincarnations, one where there’s no expectations of them. “I was so scared.” she confesses, her voice barely a whisper above the city noise.</p>
<p>“I know.” he murmurs back, hand squeezing hers reassuringly. But she’s not reassured, not until she gets everything on her mind out in the open.</p>
<p>“When they told me there was no one left at camp, I didn’t know what to think, I thought they’d arrested you or worse, I just kept thinking about – ”</p>
<p>“Hey.” he cuts her off, turning in her arms and touching his forehead to hers “I’m here. Nothing happened, nothing is going to happen, not when I’ve got you to come back to, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>She nods, tears brimming in her eyes again. She doesn’t want to cry, not tonight when she’s just got him back.</p>
<p>“Did I mention I missed you?” He smiles, so close she can almost feel his heart beating too fast like hers.</p>
<p>“Show me.” Its brave, her stomach knots and her heart flutters but he takes her hand and leads her to the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They wake up early the next morning, the sun slowly ascending above the mountains. Clarke opens her eyes and sees Bellamy laying on his back with his head turned to her, still asleep. She leans up on her elbow and begins lightly tracing a finger over his chest, drawing random patterns. She runs her finger up his neck, over his jaw and begins tracing his freckles. His breathing changes, and his eyes slowly open. He smiles at her, taking her hand tracing his freckles and pressing his lips against it.</p>
<p>“Good morning.” He greets, voice hoarse.</p>
<p>“Good morning.” She replies, smiling happily. “We should get up.”</p>
<p>He groans, rolling over so that he’s half on top of her, trapping her under him, and buries his face in her neck. “A few more minutes.” He mumbles. She chuckles, running her free hand that is not trapped under him up his back.</p>
<p>He falls asleep again after a few minutes, and Clarke’s not strong enough to push him off, so she closes her eyes and tries to fall back asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re woken up by Raven knocking on their door again, and Bellamy jumps up so quickly – not wanting a repeat of last time – that he fails to release his legs from the blanket and falls of the bed, taking the blanket with him. He grumbles as he tries to untangle his legs, and Clarke has to stifle a laugh threating to escape her lips. He peeks up the bed and gives her a look that can only be compared to a puppy.</p>
<p>He looks adorable, with his bed hair and puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you guys awake?” Raven shouts through the closed door.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re up.” Clarke calls back.</p>
<p>She doesn’t hear a response, so she can only guess that Raven left. Standing up from the bed, she grabs her clothes from the floor and quickly gets dressed. Bellamy managed to untangle himself and does the same. He finishes first, and sits on the bed watching her.</p>
<p>“Bell.”</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm.” He answers distractedly.</p>
<p>“Are we doing the right thing?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I mean,” Clarke thinks for a moment. “Do you think telling the Ark who we are is the right thing?”</p>
<p>He walks over the her, putting his hand on her arm, rubbing soothing circles.</p>
<p>“You think they won’t accept us being the commanders, when only a few months ago we weren’t in any leadership roles.” She nods, fear visible in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Well,” He begins, “if they don’t accept us being in command, they can go float themselves. There’s nothing they can do to undo what we are, who we are.”</p>
<p>“But you know the Ark, they’ve always been in control, and now that they are on the ground, they might try to take over. What if they don’t agree to become the fourteenth clan? They will be considered enemies of the clans, and we will have no choice but to go to war against them.”</p>
<p>“Hey hey hey, you’re overthinking, Clarke.” Bellamy tells her, pulling her into his arms. “We take this one step at a time. If they don’t accept, we’ll take it from there. I want to avoid starting a war just as much as you do, and we will do everything we can to make sure this ends peacefully. I can’t promise you that everything will work out perfectly, but whatever happens, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”</p>
<p>Clarke nods against his chest. “Sorry. I’m just stressed and afraid of what could happen.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay to be afraid, but it’s going to be okay.” Bellamy reassures her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The throne room is busier than usual, guards posted at each pillar and more guards outside by the door. Gaia, the flamekeeper is there, along with Lexa and Roan – who they know they can turn to for advice. Murphy, Raven, and Miller are already there when Bellamy and Clarke arrive. Octavia and Lincoln join them shortly after. Now they only have to wait for the council to arrive.</p>
<p>Octavia gives her a reassuring smile – her shaking hand giving away how nervous she is – silently telling her that it will be okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman from the previous day appears, telling them that the council is asking permission to enter. Clarke nods, and the woman turns around and motions for them to come in. One by one, the council members enter the room. Marcus is first, with Abby right behind him, with Diana Sydney and Sinclair following them.</p>
<p>They observe the room, and only when Marcus’ eyes find the two thrones, does his eyebrows furrow. He looks at Bellamy and Clarke, back to the chairs, then back to them again. It seems he put two and two together, his facial expression looking very comical.</p>
<p>The rest aren’t so quick to make the connection. Abby stares at Lexa and Roan, probably thinking they are the commanders. Sydney is watching the guards sceptically, clearly thinking they will attack if they let their guard down. Sinclair doesn’t seem to really care; he just smiles at Raven, and the mechanic returns the smile. Clarke remembers Raven speaking about her relationship with Sinclair once or twice before – that she sees him as the father-figure she never had.</p>
<p>Gaia looks at Clarke, and she nods at the flamekeeper.</p>
<p>“Welcome, people of the Ark.” Gaia greets them. “Our commanders are pleased with your decision to visit Polis.”</p>
<p>Clarke takes a deep breath, and squeezes Bellamy’s hand. It’s now or never, and as much as she’d prefer the never option, Bellamy’s pulling her towards the thrones – their thrones. It’s overwhelmingly new and familiar, sitting side by side with him. She stares at a spot on the floor while the guards try to herd the council to their spaces. There’s shouting, cries of disbelief she expected but it’s her mother’s voice that cuts through.</p>
<p>“Clarke what’s going on?”</p>
<p>Her breath shakes, but Bellamy’s right beside her, anchoring her. She finally builds up the courage to look up. “I asked Lexa to write to you on our behalf, I knew that if it came from me it wouldn’t make a difference to your decision, but coming from a stranger you believed was the commander would scare you into coming.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.” her mother says, she won’t be moved, standing defiantly in the middle of the throne room. She gets it from her, the defiance and the strong willed attitude. They’ve never butted heads before, but this may be an argument in the waiting, mixed in with her emotions already running high from seeing her for the first time since learning about her involvement in her father’s death, it could get ugly.</p>
<p>“I know,” Clarke nods “I don’t really understand it either, but I need you to trust me, I know what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>Abby pauses, but finally nods and takes her place next to Marcus. Clarke wants to speak, but she keeps looking at the betrayed look on her mother’s face and her voice doesn’t want to work. She’s lucky that Bellamy’s so completely attuned to her now, because he takes to cue and starts his speech.</p>
<p>“People of the Ark, I know these are scary and confusing times, but we have navigated them once before, and I am confident that you will too, but we need your cooperation.”</p>
<p>“We’re not cooperating until you tell us what’s going on.” Diana Sydney interrupts. “We send a load of kids and a murdering stowaway down to the ground and suddenly you’re what? Some commanders? You’re running this now? We can’t follow this, I’m sorry, they’re children.”</p>
<p>“There will order in the throne room.” Lexa announces, standing in outrage. “The commanders will not be disrespected like this.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine Lexa,” Clarke murmurs “It’s a shock, we can’t expect them to just accept us as it is.” Lexa nods, and Bellamy continues.</p>
<p>“We understand the confusion, and I wish I could explain the circumstances better, but for now I just ask that you trust us, and cooperate. We want a union, between the Ark and the other thirteen clans. We are not prepared for a war, nor do we want one. I can assure you that this is the best possible option for all of us. The laws of the land are not unjust or unfair, they’re there to help one another. We’ll have trade deals in place, I can guarantee we won’t be able to get through winter without help. So I’m asking, just consider it, please.”</p>
<p>There’s a pause, and Marcus asks for a moment and leads the councillors out of the room. Clarke huffs out a breath and slumps back in the throne. She wonders how long her other carnations lasted before they had severe back pain.</p>
<p>“That could have gone better.” Bellamy smiles sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Diana called you a murdering stowaway.” Clarke winces, Bellamy just laughs.</p>
<p>“I kind of am though.”</p>
<p>“You’re my murdering stowaway though.”</p>
<p>Bellamy snorts “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Clarke shakes her head. “I’m sorry, that sounded so much better in my head. You’re so much more than that, they’ll see it eventually. I just think it’ll take a bit of time for them to accept us.”</p>
<p>“You think telling them we’ve being reincarnation at least four times is out?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>He leans forward to kiss her head, she closes her eyes and tries to pull herself back to the moment of bliss from the night before, standing on the balcony forgetting they were destined to be great commanders.</p>
<p>It’s so much more than a relief when Marcus accepts, there’s a look of venom in Diana Sydneys eyes, but perhaps that’s because they’ve got power over her now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, after what feels like hours – it probably was hours – when the council members return to the throne room. It feels like a heavy burden is lifted from Clarke’s shoulders when Marcus tells them they agree to their terms. She feels at peace. It’s a good feeling, and she doesn’t want it to go away. The council leaves right after their meeting, heading back to the Ark to prepare for a new start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their moment of peace is short-lived, and Clarke can’t help the groan escaping her lips when she’s told that a young messenger, Erik brings urgent news. Bellamy glances at her, and she can see in his eyes that he feels the same way. He tells Erik to step forward, and the young man does just that.</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m sorry for the interruption commanders, but I bring terrible news from Azgeda.</strong>” He says.</p>
<p>Sitting up straighter, fearing the worst, Clarke asks what happened.</p>
<p>“We found more of the sky people. They landed on the eastern border of Azgeda. We didn’t know about them until it was too late. They attacked the nearby villages; no one survived. They entered Trikru territory and attacked more villages. Their path led us to believe that they are heading towards the rest of their people.”</p>
<p>The room is quiet; everyone processing what Erik said. People from the Ark is attacking the clans.</p>
<p>“You said that they killed everyone in the villages?” Clarke questions. Erik nods.</p>
<p>“Why would they kill them all?” She questions. “Roan, would Azgeda attack first?”</p>
<p>Roan, standing silent by the pillar, looks up at her. “No. Azgeda attacks only when attacked. Especially the villages on the east; they are, were peaceful people. They wouldn’t have attacked first unless the sky people gave them a reason to.”</p>
<p>“But why would the Ark attack them?” Bellamy wonders out loud. “They’re far outnumbered, but still they thought it would be a good idea to attack.”</p>
<p>Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Clarke listens as they try to figure out why this happened. A pressure on her hand brings her back to the present. Turning to see Bellamy grasping her hand between his, giving it a squeeze. He nods quickly, understanding her unspoken words.</p>
<p>He tells Roan to send reinforcements out to the villages to help them restore what was destroyed. Lexa suggests they send warriors out to the Ark, to be ready for when the group reaches them. Bellamy agrees, telling her to handle the arrangements.</p>
<p>Pulling Clarke to her feet, Bellamy leads her out of the room, away from the chaos that seems to never die down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For once, she thought their day might end up peaceful, but it seems even that is too much to ask for when they are the commanders. How did their previous incarnations handle all this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+  +  +</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa finds them in the city walking through the markets. By the look on her face Clarke knows she brings bad news. Pulling on Bellamy’s hand to stop him, she points to Lexa heading their way, and she hears Bellamy sigh, shaking his head. “Here we go.” He mutters quietly.</p>
<p>“Commander Bellamy, commander Clarke.” Lexa bows her head in greeting.</p>
<p>“How bad is it?” Clarke questions. Lexa doesn’t look surprised that they already know the news she’s bringing isn’t good news.</p>
<p>“We didn’t anticipate the group to be so close to the Ark. The warriors arrived too late; the people of the Ark has been taken hostage by this group.”</p>
<p>Bellamy curses loudly, rubbing his forehead. “But,” Lexa adds, “With the help of Miller, they were able to identify the group leader; Charles Pike.”</p>
<p>“Pike?” Clarke repeats in unbelief.</p>
<p>“How large is their group?” Bellamy questions, as they start walking back to the tower.</p>
<p>“Bigger than we thought, around eighty or so. There’s more civilians than guards, but it seems they’ve given a weapon to anyone willing to fight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s going to be a problem, when this all goes down. They don’t want to take unnecessary lives, but it seems it will be inevitable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, for the kudos and comments, it means a lot to me, but I couldn't have done any of this without excuseyouclarke.</p>
<p>Again, the next chapter will take some time, but I'm not abandoning this, don't worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, now I'm going back under the rock, bye.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you did, go send your love to excuseyouclarke on tumblr, I couldn't have done this without her.</p><p>Also, come say hi on tumblr, my username is fourohfour-error.<br/> </p><p>I don't have a posting schedule, so just keep an eye out for the next chapter. </p><p> <br/>Until next time people. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>